O-FEL
by Sallow Girl
Summary: [Chap 5 up!] Byun Baekhyun tidak suka berandalan. Park Chanyeol tidak suka pembangkang. Sama-sama bisa beladiri. Setelah 11 tahun, pertama kalinya mereka bertemu secara tidak baik, dan saling membenci. Layaknya Tom dan Jerry, mereka harus bisa akur, agar terbebas dari hukuman akibat ulah mereka sendiri./ChanBaek. BL. Kata kasar. Pukul-pukulan.
1. Chapter 1

"Hoaamm..."

Seorang namja menguap kecil dan mengubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk. Ia masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah beberapa jam menyelami mimpinya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah entah kenapa.

Ia mengusak rambutnya yang acak-acakan, tidak peduli dengan baju piyamanya yang berantakkan. Ketika ia ingin menyeret tubuhnya ke tepi tempat tidur _queen size_ , tangan cantiknya memegang sesuatu disebelahnya. Kepala namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu langsung menoleh ke sisi tempat tidur lainnya.

Seorang namja disebelahnya, dengan mata tertutup. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan terlihat halus dan mengundang siapapun untuk menyentuhnya. Rahang yang tegas, wajah tampan terlihat damai ketika kepala itu menyatu bersama bantal putih empuk milik Baekhyun. Sangat mempesona.

Sebentar.

Ada yang aneh.

Baekhyun mengernyit.

Sejak kapan ia memiliki teman tidur di ranjangnya?

.

.

.

.

Kesadaran Baekhyun pulih. Mata sipitnya yang awalnya terlihat ogah-ogahan untuk terbuka kini melebar sempurna.

"YAAAAAACH! Kenapa kau tidur bersamaku brengsek!"

Teriakan toa itu menggema di dalam ruang kamar ini. Teriakan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun berhasil membangunkan namja tampan yang seharusnya masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Engg?" namja itu membuka matanya perlahan dengan wajah suntuk, terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun. Masih setengah sadar, ia menatap Baekhyun. Lalu mendengus sebal. "Mengganggu saja kau, cebol."

Ada apa dengan kedua namja ini? Kenapa mereka saling memaki? Mereka saling kenal? Kenapa mereka bisa tidur bersama?

Inilah awalnya.

.

.

.

 **O-FEL**

 **© thelight of delight**

 **Disclaimer : Fic ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Karakter dan segala isinya bukan milik saya.**

 **ChanBaek Fiction**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – and other.**

 **Warning! : BoysLove. Yaoi. Typo's. Adegan kekerasan fisik. Jangan ditiru. Kata kasar. Dll.**

 **No bash, plagiat, or copas, please**.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 _Old Friend, Enemy, and Love  
_ **–it's O-FEL.**

.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Seoul Godeunghakgyo, sebuah sekolah terelit yang ada di Korea Selatan. Berisi siswa-siswi yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat. Gedung sekolah yang besar dengan fasilitasnya lengkap, dan merupakan sekolah terfavorit di kota tersebut.

Di sekolah yang terlihat mewah bagi orang luar itu tentu saja memiliki rahasia kecil, dimana diantara banyaknya siswa-siswi cerdas terdapat beberapa berandalan disana. Sering melakukan perkelahian antar sekolah, namun hebatnya dengan cepat pula pihak sekolah menutupi dan melenyapkan desas-desus perkelahian tersebut agar tidak terdengar oleh pihak luar. Para siswa dan siswi mereka juga tidak pernah menceritakan reputasi buruk di sekolah mereka, tidak peduli jika sekolah sempurna ini terdapat tiga berandalan kaya yang tampan itu.

Seorang namja turun dari Lamborghini yang berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah luas tersebut. Ia menatap seorang supir pribadi yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah ini. Yang ditatap ikut menatap balik.

"Ada masalah, Tuan Muda?" tanya namja yang menyupir tersebut.

"Aniyo, Eunhyuk-sshi." Namja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah itu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."

Namja yang menyupir itu membalas senyumnya. "Ini tugasku, Tuan Muda." Ucapnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang di sekolah baru anda, Tuan Muda."

"Yeah, aku harap tidak ada namja brengsek di sekolah ini."

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Namja itu menutup pintu mobil Lamborghini lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah terelit itu. Kedatangannya menyita perhatian siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar sekolah itu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Murid baru?"

"Manis sekali."

Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum canggung. Penampilannya sekarang sama dengan siswa lainnya. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi blazer biru gelap dengan dasi yang sama dengan warna blazernya. Celana berwarna cream yang membalut bagian bawahnya. Sepatu kets sebagai alas kakinya dan tas punggung yang tersampir dibahu kanannya. Namja itu memiliki wajah yang cantik sebagai seorang namja, hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih, bibir tipis, dan rambut coklat caramel.

Byun Baekhyun, anak dari keluarga kaya. Ayahnya—Byun Hangeng, seorang pemimpin di perusahaan keluarganya dan Ibunya—Byun Heechul bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan lain. Awalnya Baekhyun tinggal bersama kakeknya di Jepang saat SMP, tetapi ibunya memaksanya untuk pindah ke Korea Selatan. Akhirnya ia pindah sekarang, disaat dirinya menduduki kelas 2 SMA. Ia baru sampai di rumah tadi malam, dan besoknya malah langsung disuruh sekolah. Ini adalah hari pertama kali ia bersekolah di Seoul.

"Dimana ruangan kepala sekolahnya ya?" Ia menoleh kesana-sini, bingung ingin pergi ke arah mana dengan gedung sekolah yang besar.

"Eh, murid baru?" tiba-tiba seorang namja datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun merasa namja didepannya ini akan menjadi penyelamatnya untuk menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal." Lalu tersenyum manis. Namja didepannya terkesima melihat senyumnya.

"Baekhyun ya..." ucapnya sedikit menyeringai—yang terlihat mesum. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Cantiknya, seperti yeoja."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Banyak orang yang sering memujinya dengan kata-kata 'cantik', meski ia adalah seorang namja. Ia terkadang iri kepada namja lain yang selalu dipuji 'tampan'. Tetapi namja Byun itu tidak bisa marah kepada siapapun, karena memang jika dilihat wajahnya terlihat cantik. Baekhyun harusnya bangga dengan itu.

Namja asing didepannya ini semakin memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia mundur selangkah.

"Kau mau apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan waspada. Namja didepannya malah mencengkram lengannya supaya tidak melarikan diri. Kemudian tangan namja itu menyentuh pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. Aksi tersebut membuat Baekhyun bertindak.

BUGH!

"Akh!" Namja itu terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegangi pipinya. Lalu menatap marah kepada Baekhyun yang menyapu lengan yang habis dicengkram tersebut, seakan lengannya yang habis dicengkram itu kotor. "Beraninya kau!"

Baekhyun meliriknya santai lalu tersenyum jijik. "Aku tidak suka disentuh bajingan seperti kau."

"Apa kau bilang?!" tidak terima dibilang bajingan, namja tersebut melayangkan tinjunya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan sigap mengelak dan menendang perut namja yang tanpa perlindungan itu.

"Argh!" namja itu bersimpuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Baekhyun menatapnya datar.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau disentuh bajingan seperti kau." Ulang Baekhyun. "Dengan dirimu yang lancang menyentuh pipi seseorang dan ingin menciumku dengan seringai mesum itu, itu pelecehan. Kau pikir aku terima?"

Baekhyun langsung melangkah pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Namja itu menggeram kesal dan merintih kesakitan. Siswa-siswi lain yang sedari tadi menonton itu saling berbisik, membicarakan Byun Baekhyun yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal orang yang ia lawan itu termasuk salah satu siswa yang sedikit disegani di sekolah ini.

Baekhyun melangkah tanpa peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan namja yang menyerang dan diserangnya tadi. Ia menggerutu kesal.

"Kupikir dia penyelamat yang akan mengantarkanku ke ruang Kepala sekolah. Tapi apa? Ternyata ia hanyalah bocah mesum! Sialan!"

Baekhyun menggerutu dan berjalan tanpa arah. Sadar karena terlalu terlarut pada rasa kekesalannya, Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. Ia menarik nafas lalu melepaskannya. Ia harus berpikir jernih sekarang. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan raut tak mengerti.

"Jadi, dimana ruangan itu?"

.

.

.

"Wow, kau tadi luar biasa Byun Baekhyun!" komentar namja _manly_ yang duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh kepada teman barunya.

Baekhyun baru saja memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Setelah berkeliling mencari ruang kepala sekolah, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat melihat ruang kepala sekolah. Ia lalu dibimbing untuk memasuki kelas barunya, dan memperkenalkan diri dengan seluruh pandangan mata yang menatapnya takjub dan takut. Mungkin karena mereka melihat insiden ditepi lapangan saat ia menendang dan meninju seorang siswa cabul.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan namja bernama Xi Luhan tersebut.

"Kejadian kau melawan namja itu tadi!" seru Luhan setengah berbisik, takut didengar oleh guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka.

"Oh? Bocah cabul itu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk. "Aku hanya tidak menyukai tingkah sok nya. Dia pikir aku apa, langsung main cium begitu. Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya." Baekhyun kembali meluapkan kekesalannya. Beberapa siswa tersenyum geli mendengar suaranya.

"Tapi itu merupakan prestasi. Dia itu memang maniak yeoja cantik. Tapi kau berani melawan anak kepala sekolah bernama Wooyoung itu." Ucap Luhan.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi aku namja. Kurasa dia buta." Baekhyun mencibir. "Tapi apa kau bilang tadi—Anak kepala sekolah? Kepala sekolah yang baik begitu?" Baekhyun kembali membayangkan perilaku cabul anaknya dan sikap Kepala Sekolah yang ramah dan sopan. Sangat jauh perbedaannya. "Aku kasihan dengan Kepala sekolah yang memiliki anak tak berguna seperti itu."

"Dia pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika asal kau tahu." Luhan kembali tertawa geli ketika melihat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lucu. "Itu masih belum seberapa. Yang penting kau tidak terlibat saja dengan tiga berandalan penguasa sekolah ini. Mereka sangat ditakuti."

"Masih ada?" Baekhyun mendesah lelah. "Aku tidak tahu jika sekolah ini memiliki namja berandalan, ukh." Celotehnya. "Apa yang membuat kalian takut? Mereka juga manusia, Luhan~"

"Kau kan masih baru, jadi tidak tahu." Luhan mencibir. "Mereka itu sering terlibat perkelahian. Mereka juga kasar, menurutku. Aku hanya tidak mau bermasalah dengan mereka, daripada nanti aku malah dikeluarkan. Mereka penguasa, ingat? Dan lagi, mereka itu emm... _tampan,_ yeah _._ Apalagi **dia**." Luhan berbisik malu, membuat Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau... menyukai namja?"

Luhan tersentak dengan wajahnya memerah malu. "Eh... emm, yaa..."

"Wow," respon Baekhyun dengan senyuman jahil. "Kau tadi mengatakan **dia**. Jangan bilang si **dia** itu salah satu dari berandalan tersebut?"

Luhan memanas. Ia reflek menaikkan volume suaranya saking gugupnya. "TIDAK!"

"Apanya yang tidak, Luhan-sshi?" Guru Kim menatapnya tajam. Luhan tersadar bahwa guru Kim masih berada di kelas. Ia terdiam dan meringis.

"Anu..." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia mendelik kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tawanya. Ia berpikir untuk mencari alasan. "Aku hanya berpikir tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Guru Kim."

"Termasuk aku menghukummu untuk membersihkan seluruh gedung sekolah beserta halamannya?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia mengangguk. "Itu sangat bisa terjadi, Guru Kim. Tapi jangan hukum aku..." Luhan memelas, takut dihukum dengan sanksi yang sangat melelahkan itu. Membersihkan satu kelas saja terkadang ia tidak bisa, apalagi seluruh gedung sekolah beserta halaman yang luas? Ugh, ini karena ulah namja Byun disampingnya yang membuatnya secara reflek meningkatkan volume suaranya karena godaan jahil Baekhyun. Dan kenapa pula ia merespon sampai kaget begitu? Aish.

"Jadi perhatikan pelajaranku. Kau ulangi sikapmu tadi sekali lagi, aku akan benar-benar menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu."

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali, seakan-akan lehernya bisa patah kapan saja saking banyaknya ia mengangguk. Ia lalu diam-diam men _deathglare_ Baekhyun yang mengulum senyumannya sambil memamerkan kedua jari jempolnya. Luhan dapat mengetahui maksudnya, Baekhyun sedang mengoloknya sekarang.

"Awas kau nanti." Bisik Luhan dengan senyum jenaka. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Lalu kedua namja itu sama-sama tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan, mata bulat yang tajam, dan rambut ikal berwarna coklat keemasan. Sikapnya dingin, dan sarkastik ditambah dirinya yang merupakan salah satu berandalan penguasa di sekolah itu membuat siapapun takut untuk mendekatinya. Tidak ada yang berani membantahnya, tidak ada yang berani melawannya, karena Ayahnya pemegang saham sekolah elit ini.

Chanyeol adalah anak dari seorang CEO di perusahaan industri dengan bisnis yang sukses. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil. Karena takut anaknya menjadi sasaran penculikkan, Park Yunho—ayahnya segera memberikan Chanyeol ilmu beladiri saat ia masih sekolah dasar kelas 6 sebagai bekal untuk melindungi dirinya dari segala macam bahaya. Namun sayangnya ilmu tersebut disalahgunakan oleh Chanyeol dimasa SMP kelas 2.

Chanyeol menjadi berandalan karena pengaruh teman-temannya. Ia senang saat energinya terlepas dan memberikan rasa sakit kepada korbannya, ia lega saat emosi didalam tubuhnya melayang meski tangannya sedikit nyeri. Ia menyukai sensasi didalam tubuhnya, dan Chanyeol melanjutkan hal itu hingga ia memasuki SMA.

Dulu, ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah penuh lebam, pertama kalinya Ayahnya murka. Perkelahian antar siswa yang didengar guru sekolah Chanyeol itu membuat Ayahnya kecewa. Tetapi Chanyeol membantah bahwa ia sedang melindungi dirinya, agar ayahnya kembali percaya dan tidak mengekangnya. Awalnya Ayahnya percaya, namun lama kelamaan Ayahnya mengetahui perkelahian yang sering ia lakukan dan berakhir dengan menghukumnya. Bukan hukuman fisik, melainkan hukuman material seperti membatasi fasilitas Chanyeol, selalu diantar jemput oleh pelayan pribadi, dijaga ketat oleh seorang bodyguard beberapa hari dan hal lainnya yang tidak terlalu tegas untuk Chanyeol.

Sikap tak tegas ayahnya ini malah membuat Chanyeol tidak jera. Mungkin karena ayahnya sangat menyayanginya, maka tidak tega untuk menghukumnya dengan berat. Ditambah Ayahnya adalah pemegang saham sekolahnya sekarang, membuatnya bisa bertingkah seenaknya.

Park Chanyeol muncul di kantin sekolah dengan kedua temannya. Mereka berjalan dan melihat suasana kantin yang sangat ramai dan tempat duduk yang penuh. Mata Chanyeol bergerak mencari tempat duduk yang ia sukai lalu menghampiri meja tersebut. Sehun dan Kai mengekorinya. Beberapa siswa terdiam ketika melihat ketiga namja itu. Ada yang pura-pura tidak melihat, ada juga yang takut-takut melihat siapa sasaran ketiga namja itu, ada juga yang menunduk karena takut menjadi sasaran ketiga berandalan itu.

"Pergi kalian." Usirnya dengan _stay cool_ dan dingin ketika ia menemukan tempat yang ideal menurutnya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam dua namja yang tadi sedang asyik berbincang. Salah satu dari namja tersebut baru saja akan memasukkan ramyun lezat kedalam mulutnya itu terhenti dan mendelik kepada namja tersebut.

"Apa?" tanyanya dan meletakkan kembali ramyunnya. Namja lain yang bersamanya terlihat memperingati namja yang membalas ucapannya dengan menantang itu.

"Kau tidak dengar? Dia meminta kalian pergi." Kai memperjelas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ayo pergi..." cicit namja berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu—Luhan. Ia sempat merona ketika melirik namja albino yang terlihat cuek itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Baekhyun' itu menatap temannya kesal.

"Pergi? Aku bahkan belum memakan makanan pesananku." Ucapnya menolak permintaan temannya.

"Kau membantah?" ucapan dingin Chanyeol membuatnya kembali diperhatikan. Suasana kantin yang tadinya ricuh sedikit senyap karena kembali mendapatkan tontonan menarik yang jarang terjadi lagi di SMA elit dengan keburukan tersembunyi ini.

Baekhyun yang ingin melanjutkan acara makannya itu menghela nafas. "Membantah apa? Kau bukan raja disini. Kalau kau ingin duduk disini, tunggulah aku hingga selesai atau cari tempat lain. Pergi sana," usir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak suka karena perintahnya ditolak. Ia menarik kerah baju Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Apa-apaan—"

"Aku tidak suka menunggu dan dibantah." Chanyeol berdesis. Ia menarik kerah Baekhyun dan melemparnya keluar dari meja tersebut. Melihat temannya sudah diseret paksa keluar, Luhan segera pergi dari meja itu dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terjatuh di lantai kantin.

"B-baek, lebih baik kita—"

"Aku tidak terima ini." Baekhyun berdesis tajam. Ia bangkit dan merapikan kerah bajunya yang kusut. Ia langsung mendorong Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin duduk di meja tersebut. Namja yang terdorong itu kaget karena serangan kejutan disaat tubuhnya tidak sigap. Chanyeol terdorong hingga menghantam meja disamping meja Baekhyun dan Luhan tadi.

"KYAAAAA!" siswi yang duduk di meja itu kaget karena Chanyeol yang mengacaukan acara makan mereka dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh dimeja dan menggeser meja akibat dorongan kuat. Kai dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya melihat fenomena langka tersebut.

Disebut langka karena sudah lama tidak ada siswa atau siswi dari SMA ini yang mencari masalah dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan siswa baru sebelumnya tidak pernah melawan saking takutnya dengan aura menyeramkan dari Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol menatap kosong sesaat lalu memberi pandangan mematikan kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya sinis. "Apa-apaan ini." Komentarnya tak percaya dan kembali berdiri tegap.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jika kau tidak suka menunggu dan dibantah, maka aku tidak suka melihat orang tak sopan dan tak memiliki tata krama sepertimu. Seharusnya kau tidak mengganggu ketenangan orang lain—"

BUAGH!

Luhan tersentak kaget bersama seluruh penghuni kantin. Kai dan Sehun hanya menonton dan tidak ingin ikut campur ketika melihat Chanyeol bertindak sendiri. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget ketika dirinya yang tak sempat menahan tinjuan dipipi kirinya karena terlalu sibuk berbicara.

Aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku benci caramu mendorongku, Cebol." Ungkap Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan posisinya, merasakan pipinya yang terasa berdenyut karena dihantam tangan bodoh namja tinggi itu. Lalu apa katanya tadi?

 _Cebol_

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan gejolak emosi yang menghampirinya. Rahangnya mengeras, semakin tidak terima dengan perbuatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengganggu acara makannya, yang tidak membiarkannya mengisi perutnya, yang memaksanya keluar dari mejanya, yang menjatuhkannya ke lantai, lalu dengan sekali dorongan untuk membalas semua yang ia lakukan malah dibalas dengan tinjuan dipipinya dan dikatai cebol oleh namja yang mentang-mentang lebih tinggi darinya itu?

Brengsek.

Ini penghinaan!

Baekhyun menyiapkan jurus beladiri yang pernah ia menangkan pada masa SMPnya di Jepang. Baekhyun memang mempelajari beladiri untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri ataupun orang lain. Alasan utamanya untuk menjaga diri karena dirinya hampir dilecehkan oleh orang asing bahkan teman sekolahnya pun pernah, karena dirinya terlalu _mungil_ saat itu. Tapi siapa sangka, ia malah mendapat juara dua saat mengikuti olimpiade olahraga beladiri dan dinyatakan sebagai siswa yang kuat di sekolah Jepang.

Baekhyun menyerang Chanyeol, dan melayangkan tinjuannya. Namun pemuda itu membacanya dan mengelak pukulan yang ditujukan pada wajahnya itu. Sesuai perkiraan, Chanyeol bergeser kearah kanan dan Baekhyun langsung memutarkan kakinya dengan cepat sehingga menyandung kaki namja tersebut.

Chanyeol yang tak sempat berpindah karena baru saja mengelak dari pukulan Baekhyun itu langsung terjatuh kebelakang dan lagi-lagi menghantam meja dan meja tersebut miring. Seluruh benda yang ada disana jatuh dan pecah. Para siswi menjerit karena perkelahian tersebut.

Tak ingin memberi kesempatan, Baekhyun langsung menghantam pipi Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangan sekuat tenaganya.

Bugh!

"Ukh!" Chanyeol merasakan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, mungkin bagian dalam mulutnya tergesek oleh giginya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang menghantam pipi kirinya. Namun dirinya tetap sigap ketika Baekhyun kembali melayangkan pukulan dengan cepat. Chanyeol langsung menendangnya membuat Baekhyun tersungkur. Kali ini Chanyeol membalas balik. Ia menarik kerah Baekhyun cukup kuat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati?" Chanyeol menatap menusuk pada kedua mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam dan malah menggigit jari jempol tangan yang mencengkram kerah bajunya yang bahkan Chanyeol tak perkirakan bisa dijangkau oleh kepala namja tersebut.

Grauk!

"Argh!" cengkraman terlepas dan Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Seumur hidupnya berkelahi, belum pernah ia digigit dengan konyol semacam ini. Catatlah dalam buku sejarah hidup perkelahian Park Chanyeol.

Mendapat kebebasan, Baekhyun bangkit bergerak dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Ia ingin kembali meninju namja itu sebenarnya, tetapi dirinya terasa agak lelah. Ditambah perutnya lapar sekarang. Ia tidak punya energi yang cukup.

KRIIINNNGGGGG!

Bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman remehnya pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan penuh dendam.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkannya." Baekhyun mendengus, mulai berlagak. "Tapi waktu istirahat sudah habis. Jadi aku malas sekarang. Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu." Baekhyun segera menghampiri Luhan, ia sempat mengelak ketika Chanyeol hendak menahannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Pendek!"

Tanpa ingin melihat Chanyeol dan seluruh penghuni kantin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda, Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan yang masih membeku karena kaget dengan perkelahian teman barunya bersama Park Chanyeol yang disegani itu.

"Ayo ke kelas."

"T-tapi, bukannya kau belum makan?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku sudah tidak berselera." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit nyut-nyutan akibat pukulan Chanyeol. "Ah, sakit juga ya pukulan namja kelebihan kalsium itu."

"Eh? Kelebihan kalsium? Siapa?"

"Si brengsek itu." Baekhyun menunjuk kebelakang dengan jempolnya. Luhan mengerti dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau melawannya!"

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran. Dia yang membuat masalah duluan, malah dia yang menonjokku. Mana mungkin aku terima?!"

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, sedangkan Luhan mulai menceramahinya. Disisi lain, Chanyeol menatap kepergian namja tersebut dengan geram. Ia mengelus pipinya yang sempat dipukul oleh Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga itu lalu menyeringai kemudian.

"Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuat dia menyesal,"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Muncul secerca ide sebagai pelampiasan saya setelah ditembak cowok. Ha. Meski ficnya _klise_ atau udah biasa, tetapi biarlah. Kali ini pengen buat yang _kasar-kasar_ tapi romantis :v

Maaf untuk orangtua mereka. Saya tidak tahu siapa yang cocok. Jika tidak suka atau merasa tidak cocok saya minta maaf, karena saya memilih secara acak. Haha.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disini sama-sama memiliki kekuatan beladiri. Yang satu menyalahgunakan kekuatannya, sedangkan yang satu menggunakannya dengan baik dan saat diperlakukan tidak baik. Intinya kisah cinta orang jahat, wkwkwk.

Saya ada pemikiran untuk mengubah rate. Kira-kira dijadikan rate M tidak ya? #masihpolos #hoek

Akan saya update secepatnya.

Oke.

Untuk motivasi,

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tepat di kediaman rumah Byun yang cukup megah itu, terdapat dua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan anak namjanya yang sangat manis.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu sayang?"

"Sangat menyebalkan, Umma."

"Menyebalkan bagaimana? Harusnya itu menyenangkan bukan?"

Baekhyun cemberut. Ia menatap Ibunya—Heechul dengan ekspresi manyun yang menggemaskan. "Apanya yang menyenangkan? Disana ada namja berandalan. Hampir saja ia melecehkanku, apalagi si Tiang yang mengganggu acara makanku! Ingin rasanya aku menggulungnya seperti karpet lalu memotongnya dengan gergaji mesin!"

Heechul melihat aneh anaknya. "Berandalan? Benarkah? Kenapa Umma tidak pernah tahu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi apa? Kau mau pindah ke sekolah lain Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Ini penawaran yang cukup bagus, ia bisa pindah ke sekolah lain tanpa bertemu si Tiang dan orang yang melecehkannya. Tetapi baru juga sehari dia bersekolah, masa gara-gara masalah ini ia harus pindah sekolah? Seciut itukah keberaniannya? Baekhyun bukan seorang penakut, jadi ia memilih tidak pindah. Kasihan juga Orangtuanya yang harus membiayai semua persiapan untuk sekolah barunya nanti.

Meski keluarganya kaya, tetapi ia tidak suka membuang uang untuk hal tak berguna. Lebih baik ia membeli eyeliner beberapa stok, kan lumayan daripada pindah sekolah tahu-tahu bertemu lagi dengan namja berandalan di sekolah lainnya.

Well, perbuatan kriminal di dunia ini tersebar cukup luas, jadi tidak bisa dihindari, namun harus dihadapi.

"Tidak usah Umma. Lebih baik simpan saja uang itu. Appa dan Umma sudah banting tulang mencari uang dan menggunakannya hanya untuk hal sepele ini? Jangan bercanda Umma." Baekhyun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya angkuh.

Heechul tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Kau memang anak baik." Ia lalu mengelus rambut namja manis itu penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun tersenyum lucu dan malah memeluk Heechul, bermanja-manja dengan Ibunya yang tidak biasanya memiliki waktu luang dihari kerja begini. Heechul tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja anaknya itu.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun. Besok malam kita akan bertemu dengan teman lama Appa."

Ucapan Heechul membuat Baekhyun mendongak, menatap sang Umma. "Teman lama? Kenapa sampai makan malam begitu, tidak biasanya."

"Itu karena kau." Heechul memukul pelan hidung mungil anaknya dengan jari telunjuknya, Baekhyun menatapnya polos, masih tidak mengerti. "Appa ada rencana bisnis dengan temannya dan ini akan melibatkan kau dan anaknya."

"E-eh? Rencana apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Heechul tersenyum misterius, membuat Baekhyun mendengus dengan tingkah Ummanya yang selalu menggantung perkataannya. "lagipula kau pernah bertemu dengan anaknya. Teman lamamu, Baekhyunnie."

"Teman lamaku?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Siapa?"

"Itu, yang waktu Baekhyun kecil menemani Appa ke Korea," ingat Heechul. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat. Waktu Baekhyun kecil mereka memang tinggal di Jepang, bersama kakeknya. Dan waktu itu ia sempat menemani Appanya—Baekhyun agak ingat insiden itu, ketika ia bertemu seorang bocah yang seumuran dengannya. "Walau kita putus kontak beberapa tahun dengan keluarganya, tetapi apa kau ingat?"

"Yeollie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar saat Eommanya mengangguk. "Dia akan datang Umma?!"

Sebuah senyuman cantik dari Ibunya membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, terlihat gembira. Menanti-nanti anak teman Appanya yang ia temui hanya satu kali, namun cukup terkenang karena namja itu adalah sosok teman yang Baekhyun sukai. Mereka bertemu pun karena urusan Appanya.

Meski cukup lama, namun Baekhyun sedikit mengingat pertemuan itu, saat ia berumur 6 tahun. Dua belas tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak sabar," ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

.

.

.

 **O-FEL**

 **© thelight of delight**

 **Disclaimer : Story milikku, karakter bukan milikku.**

 **ChanBaek Fiction**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – slight HunHan, and other.**

 **Warning! : BoysLove. Yaoi. Typo's. Adegan kekerasan fisik. Jangan ditiru. Kata kasar. Dll.**

 **No bash, plagiat, or copas, please**.

.

 **.**

 _Old Friend, Enemy, and Love—_ _ **O-FEL**_

 **Chapter 2**

.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Hati-hati Tuan muda."

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. "Gomawo, Eunhyuk-sshi."

Baekhyun menatap mobil yang melaju tersebut. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menghela nafas menatap sekolahnya. "Yosh, semangat Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memasuki sekolahnya. Ia dapat mendengar beberapa siswa berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Mungkin karena peristiwa kemarin, saat ia melakukan perkelahian fisik dengan Chanyeol, dan kini namanya menjadi pasaran karena disebut-sebut oleh siswa-siswi. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjadi populer karena hal itu.

"Ini menyebalkan." Desisnya malas. "Semoga aku tidak bertemu si tiang itu."

Disisi lain, seseorang memantau Baekhyun dari atap sekolah. Atap sekolah ini memang menghadap langsung ke lapangan sekolah dan halaman belakang sekolah. Sebelah tangannya bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan santai di lapangan sekolah, sebuah smartphone menempel ditelinganya.

"Itu dia, Byun Baekhyun kan namanya?" Namja tinggi itu menyeringai tipis. "Lakukan." Lalu ia mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau itu merencanakan apa sih hyung?" Kai berdiri disampingnya sambil bergantian menatap Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menoleh, matanya masih terfokus pada namja mungil yang kemarin memberi gigitan ditangannya.

"Yang jelas untuk memberinya pelajaran." Sahut Chanyeol semakin menyeringai. Kai yang melihatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Aku tidak tahu memberi pelajaran seperti apa yang kau maksud, tetapi mungkin itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa. Apakah kau akan memukulnya? Atau duel satu lawan satu di taman belakang? Atau kau menguncinya di toilet dan melakukan sesuatu disana? Ah aku tak sabar." Kai menahan senyumnya. "Kau merencanakan apa hyung? Apa salah satu dari yang kusebutkan tadi?"

"Lihat saja." Chanyeol menyahut malas. Kai mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang asyik memainkan smartphonenya.

"Kau ingin menonton tidak, Hun?"

"Tidak tertarik." Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang tak lepas dari smartphonenya. Kai mencibir melihatnya. Ia kembali melihat kearah Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat seorang siswa membawa sebuah ember menuju Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyuruh dia?" Kai mengerutkan dahi sambil menunjuk namja yang membawa ember itu.

"Lihat saja. Jangan banyak bertanya." Ucap Chanyeol. Kai mendengus. Ia menebak-tebak apa isi ember tersebut. Mungkinkah air bekas pel? Atau air lumpur?

Disisi lain, Baekhyun terlihat cuek. Ia tidak mengetahui apapun dan tidak curiga saat ada seorang siswa yang berjalan menujunya. Ia hanya mengira siswa itu seperti siswa lainnya, berjalan seperti biasa. Mungkin ia sedang piket dengan membawa ember tersebut.

Baekhyun merasa aneh saat siswa itu malah menyundulnya, menabrak tubuhnya dan dengan sengaja mendorongnya jatuh. Baekhyun tentunya tak siap dan tak mengira tentang hal ini. Ditambah siswa itu dengan berpura-pura menjatuhkan ember yang ia pegang. Dan banyak benda coklat yang bertaburan dari ember itu dan mengenai tubuhnya.

Baekhyun bergidik jijik saat menyadari itu adalah kecoa mati.

"M-maaf sunbae! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!"

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka. Ia jelas-jelas merasa siswa itu sengaja melakukannya. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena hal ini. Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum mengeluarkan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Tidak apa." Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan merasa geli saat melihat kecoa-kecoa itu berjatuhan dari tubuhnya. Untungnya hanya jatuh disekitar perutnya, tak sampai ke rambutnya. "Lain kali hati-hat—"

Bluk!

Baekhyun terdiam saat ember yang dipegang siswa itu malah sengaja diletakkan ke kepalanya dengan posisi terbalik. Apa-apaan ini? Ember itu kan bekas kecoa-kecoa sialan tersebut dan siswa kurang ajar didepannya malah menjadikan ember itu sebagai penutup kepalanya? Ini benar-benar menjijikan!

Siswa didepannya segera melarikan diri dan Baekhyun sadar hal itu. Ia segera mengambil ember dikepalanya itu dan dapat ia lihat siswa tersebut sedang berlari. "YAK! SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Diatas sana, Chanyeol dan Kai sedang menonton. Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum sendiri melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedang teraniaya dibawah sana. Kai malah menganga melihatnya.

"Kau menyuruh siswa untuk menumpahkan kecoa?" Kai berkomentar dengan tak percaya. "Kau pikir dia yeoja yang akan berteriak heboh melihat benda menjijikan itu? Kau sinting hyung."

"Apa?" Chanyeol berubah mendelik tak suka pada Kai.

Kai berdecih. "Kemana hyungku yang menyeramkan itu? Untuk memberi pelajaran ke musuhmu kau malah memberinya perbuatan usil yang konyol begini? Kecoa? Hah," Kai kesal sendiri. "Kupikir ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Misalnya Baekhyun berhadapan dengan sepuluh preman mungkin? Atau kau membantainya sendirian dan berakhir dengan dirimu dipenjara. Aku sangat suka itu."

"Kalau tidak suka, bunuh diri sana. Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Lagipula ini untuk kesenanganku, bukan kesenanganmu." Ucap Chanyeol ketus. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah, tidak peduli dengan Kai yang mencibir kesal.

"Sehun! Lihat hyung bodoh itu!" Kai mengadu. "Dia melakukan hal idiot! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia begitu? Bukannya dia benar-benar hebat seperti katamu?"

Sehun melirik Kai. "Biarkan saja. Itu urusannya Kkamjong."

Kai mencibir.

Kembali ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kesal dan langsung mengejar siswa tersebut dengan membawa ember. Ia merasa konyol diperlakukan begini. Memang apa salahnya? Ia tidak pernah berbuat jahat dengan siswa tadi. Baekhyun bahkan tak mengenalnya.

Snap!

Baekhyun berhasil menangkap blazer siswa tersebut, menariknya lalu mencengkram kerah baju namja tersebut. "Kurang ajar!"

Siswa itu terlihat ketakutan, dan Baekhyun heran melihatnya. Kenapa ia setakut itu? Apa siswa ini merasa bersalah dan ketakutan karena perbuatan cerobohnya? Tetapi Baekhyun yakin ia sengaja mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh dan menebarkan kecoa mati itu. Apalagi ember yang dimasukkan kekepalanya itu, sangat disengaja.

"M-maafkan aku sunbae! A-aku takut!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk perbuatan pertamamu, aku memaafkanmu. Tetapi untuk ember yang kau masukkan ke kepalaku, itu kau lakukan dengan sengaja dan kau langsung melarikan diri tanpa menjelaskan. Itu kurang ajar, kau tahu?"

"A-aku terpaksa. Jangan apa-apakan aku, sunbae!"

Siswa itu memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti sosok yang suka membully. Ia tidak pernah ingin membully siapapun. Ia hanya tidak terima karena siswa ini melakukan hal yang sengaja lalu melarikan diri. Tidak tahukah kecoa itu kotor? Dirinya bisa terkena kuman dari kecoa, lalu bisa terkena penyakit, dan itu merepotkan!

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu. Aku hanya tidak terima kau memperlakukanku begini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyakitimu. Aku ingin tahu apa salahku padamu."

"M-m-maaf..." siswa itu terlihat sangat bersalah dan menunduk dalam. Baekhyun yang melihatnya semakin tak nyaman.

"Aku tak tahu apa salahku. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Siswa itu sedikit menatap Baekhyun. "C-chanyeol..." siswa itu tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Terlalu takut untuk menjelaskan, dan Baekhyun sudah bisa menangkap apa alasan siswa itu melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Si tiang sialan." Desis Baekhyun kesal. Sepertinya ia berniat mengacaukan hidup Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyerahkan ember tersebut kepada siswa didepannya. "Ini embermu. Aku akan lupakan hal tadi. Hati-hatilah lain kali. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal ini lagi. Jangan dengarkan si sialan itu lagi."

Setelah ember tersebut ia berikan kepada siswa yang tak dikenalnya tadi, Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia mengibas-kibaskan blazernya, memastikan tidak ada lagi kecoa mati yang menyangkut ditubuhnya.

"Aish... Aku merasa kotor, haruskah aku mandi lagi? Padahal baru tadi aku mandi." Baekhyun cemberut. Lalu terkejut saat bahunya ditepuk oleh Luhan.

"Hei Baekhyun." Sapa Luhan. Ia menoleh sekitar lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa siswa-siswa membicarakanmu? Apa kau habis menghajar siswa? Atau malah kau menghajar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Hanya kejadian kecil, tidak usah dipikirkan."

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat rambut Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, di rambutmu itu apa? Coklat-coklat nyangkut begitu? Kok terlihat seperti kecoa ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik. "Sepertinya dari ember tadi." Desisnya. "Bisa kau buangkan untukku?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu." Namja manis itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke rambut Baekhyun untuk melemparkan benda coklat tersebut dari kepala Baekhyun. "Benar-benar kecoa ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ada siswa yang tak sengaja menabrakku dan menumpahkan seember kecoa mati ke tubuhku." Baekhyun bercerita sedangkan Luhan membulatkan matanya dan sedikit mundur. Baekhyun berdecak saat melihat tingkah Luhan. "Kau jijik padaku hah?"

"Bukan begitu, jangan salah paham." Luhan menggeleng cepat, ia reflek melakukannya entah kenapa. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung ingin beralasan apa. "Aku yakin siswa itu sengaja. Mana mungkin ada siswa yang membawa seember kecoa mati? Memang untuk apa? Itu terlihat direncanakan."

"Aku tahu. Ini perintah dari si Park bodoh itu." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol?" Luhan kaget. "Sudah kubilang kan? Kau berurusan dengan dia karena ulahmu kemarin! Harusnya kau mendengarkanku kemarin."

"Dia itu menyebalkan, belagak, dia pikir dia raja, aku muak melihatnya." Baekhyun berucap. "Dan sekarang aku merasa geli dengan tubuhku mengingat hal tadi,"

"Mau parfum? Aku membawanya." Tawar Luhan. "Ya, setidaknya bisa membuat bajumu harumlah. Lagipula seragammu tidak kotor kok."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ya... Gomawo Luhan."

.

.

.

"B-Baekhyun! Lihat!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke Luhan yang menatap horror papan tulis kelas mereka. Para siswa-siswi berbisik-bisik sambil menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia ikut menatap papan tulis yang dipenuhi coretan.

'ByunBaek bodoh'

'Maniak kecoa'

'ByunBaek mengemis cinta kepada Park Chanyeol'

'Menjadi gila karena ditolak cintanya oleh Park Chanyeol'

'Si cebol + seorang yeoja = Byun Baekhyun'

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat itu semua. Apalagi pada kata-kata 'mengemis cinta dan menjadi gila ditolak cintanya oleh Park Chanyeol' dan 'si cebol dan seorang yeoja', ia langsung muak melihatnya. "Apa-apaan ini?" ia lalu memandang seluruh kelas. "Siapa yang menulis tulisan bodoh ini?!"

"Tidak tahu, Baekhyun-sshi. Tulisan itu sudah ada sejak kami datang,"

"Kenapa yang piket tidak menghapusnya?!" Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Maaf Baekhyun-sshi, itu spidol permanent. Susah dihapus..."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya. "Bagaimana jika guru yang masuk nanti melihat?!"

Tepat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun berdebar sendiri, gugup karena ia masih murid baru disini dan sudah membuat ulah—tidak, bukan Baekhyun yang membuat ulah tetapi ia yakin ini ulah si Park bodoh itu.

Semua siswa langsung duduk di bangkunya. Baekhyun terlihat menjambak rambutnya, frustasi sendiri. Ia akan dicap sebagai murid yang tak baik setelah ini. Luhan yang berada disampingnya sibuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan dihukum setelah ini..."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Lalu aku masuk buku kasus..."

"Hei Baekhyun—"

"Lalu aku di keluarkan dari kelas..."

"Hei tenanglah,"

"Aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, lalu aku dipindahkan dari sekolah ini. Merugikan Eomma dan Appaku, lalu aku akan menjadi anak tak berguna!"

Luhan langsung menepuk pipi Baekhyun, membuatnya tersadar. "Kau ini kenapa?" Luhan menatapnya khawatir. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Kau mendramatisir semua itu. Kau hanya perlu tenang Baekhyun."

Baekhyun manyun. "Kau tahu, suasana hatiku memburuk sejak insiden ember kecoa tadi. Dan sekarang ada namaku di papan tulis dan difitnah! Siapa juga yang mencintai Park bodoh itu?! Kapan juga aku menyatakan perasaanku! Dan aku namja tulen, bukan yeoja! Lalu aku yakin tubuhku tidak cebol! Aku tahu ini ulah dia! Arggh! Dia gila, idiot! Aku yakin dia yang menulis itu untuk menjatuhkan imej-ku! Apa aku harus membalas semua ini?!"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku sudah bilang jangan berurusan dengan mereka Baek." Luhan menceramahinya. "Tetapi ini aneh. Tentang Chanyeol untuk insiden kecoa, itu tidak pernah ia lakukan yang seperti itu. Dan mencorat coret papan juga, pernah sih ada kasus yang seperti ini. Tetapi kau harus tenang. Guru mungkin tidak akan memasukkanmu ke buku kasus karena itu bukan ulahmu. Dan kau tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan tidak merugikan orangtuamu."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" Baekhyun memberengut kesal.

"Karena aku pernah diperlakukan begini sekali seumur hidup." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau juga? Astaga mereka gila. Aku harus menuntut ke kepala sekolah untuk hal ini!"

"Percuma kau menuntut Baek. Ayah Chanyeol pemilik saham sekolah ini, nilai-nilainya pun cukup baik, begitu juga teman-temannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka tetap mempertahankan siswa itu hingga lulus. Anehnya, jika mereka turun ke kegiatan sekolah, mereka bisa membawa diri di lingkungan sekolah lain. Sehingga dimata orang lain mereka adalah orang baik, dan tanggapan pada sekolah ini pun sangat bagus. Terlebih keluarga Kai sangat dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol dan keluarga Sehun sangat dekat dengan kepala sekolah. Itu tak akan mudah,"

Baekhyun diam mendengarkan. Ia kesal sendiri kepada namja berandalan yang kedudukannya cukup kuat itu, terlebih Chanyeol. Tetapi mereka seenaknya bertindak hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, itu tidak mengenakkan sama sekali!

"Guru Kim..." bisikan Luhan membuat Baekhyun membatu. Guru tersebut memasuki kelas dan menatap murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, _seongsanim_."

"Untuk materi kali ini dimohon untuk ke laboraturium. Kita akan praktek seperti janji saya minggu lalu. Siapkan alat tulis dan buku pelajarannya dan ke ruangan laboratorium sekarang." Perintah guru Kim. Ketika matanya melihat papan tulis, guru tersebut terdiam. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"Siapa yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Guru Kim meneliti seluruh siswa. Luhan menatap cemas Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun pasrah.

"Saya, _seongsanim_."

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ada coretan namamu di papan?"

Baekhyun menjawab gugup. "Itu... bukan salah saya _seongsanim_. Saya tidak tahu apapun tentang tulisan itu."

Guru Kim mendengus. "Untuk Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh memasuki kelasku sebelum membersihkan papan ini. Guru yang lain yang mengajar akan memarahi keadaan papan ini. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Ia sudah mengira hal ini. "Baik _seongsanim_."

"Yang lain segera ke laboraturium."

Setelah mengatakan itu Guru Kim segera menuju laboraturium. Siswa lain mengikutinya secepat mungkin. Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun, sedikit cemas.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Baekhyun menjawab lesu. Suasana hatinya memburuk. Luhan tersenyum tak nyaman.

"Maaf ya. Supaya kau membaik, nanti aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Luhan, dan Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Gomawo, tetapi kau tidak perlu repot hanya karena aku Lu."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu. Jadi..." Luhan mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya. "fighting! Semangat."

Baekhyun tertawa ringan. "Gomawo Lulu~"

"Panggilan macam apa itu?" Luhan terkikik. "Jika kau memanggilku begitu, haruskah aku memanggilmu Baekbaek?"

"Itu terdengar buruk." Baekhyun manyun.

"Ya sudah, aku memanggilmu cantik saja."

"Aku namja."

"Tetapi kau cantik."

"Kau juga cantik, Lulu~"

"Tidak, aku manly Baekhyun!"

"Aku juga manly kok!"

"Kalau begitu kita spesies yang sama."

"Ya-ya-ya, ngomong-ngomong kau harus ke laboraturium."

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "Terlalu keasyikan berbicara denganmu membuatku lupa segalanya. Kau mengalihkan duniaku." canda Luhan.

"Kau sedang menggombal?"

"Sayangnya tidak." Luhan tertawa. "Ya sudah aku pergi. Semangat oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman. Ia merasa beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Luhan. Suasana hatinya agak membaik sekarang.

Baekhyun berubah malas saat melihat papan tulis. "Harus kubersihkan sendirian..." desisnya. "Park Chanyeol sialan,"

.

.

.

"Kau kelaparan."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan yang tertawa melihatnya makan dengan semangat. Setelah membersihkan papan tulis dan mengikuti pelajaran Guru Kim lalu mata pelajaran berganti dan Baekhyun melalui dua jam selanjutnya dengan menahan rasa laparnya, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti janji Luhan, ia mentraktir Baekhyun di kantin.

"Aku memang kelaparan. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan!" keluhnya dan menyompol sebuah ttaekbokki kemulutnya.

"Yang sabar ya Baekhyun." Luhan berusaha menyemangatinya. Baekhyun mengangguk saja lalu Ia meneguk jus strawberrynya. Namun Baekhyun terkejut saat minumannya dirampas dari tangannya. Baekhyun hendak tersedak karena tiba-tiba acara minumnya dikacaukan oleh orang kurang kerjaan didepan mejanya sekarang.

Begitu menoleh, Baekhyun mendengus. "Oh astaga." Ucapnya pura-pura terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang merampas minumannya. Ia bangkit lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Wae?" Chanyeol menatapnya sok polos dan menyembunyikan gelas minuman Baekhyun dibelakang punggungnya. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan dua namja dibelakangnya yang selalu berada disekitar Chanyeol itu.

"Kau!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol tepat didepan hidungnya. "Belum puas mengacauku hah?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan, memendam rasa kesalnya akibat dua insiden menyebalkan karena ulah namja tiang ini.

"Mengacau apa?" Chanyeol pura-pura terkejut. "Kau menfitnahku?"

"Fitnah katamu..." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Luhan hanya diam, karena ia tahu jika melarang Baekhyun itu tidak berguna lagi sekarang. "Menyuruh siswa membuang kecoa kepadaku, mencoret-coret papan dan membuatku dihukum. Menuliskan kata-kata bodoh seperti mengemis cinta, gila, ditolak cintanya, maniak kecoa, aku cebol lah, aku yeoja lah, dan apapun itu. Kau masih belum puas? Aku sudah cukup sabar untuk tidak memukulmu sekarang."

"Hei," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Memang kau ada bukti? Menuduhku begitu," ucapnya cuek. "Lagipula kau beneran cebol. Dasar pendek." Lalu tersenyum mengejek, membuat Baekhyun mendidih.

"Sialan kau." Baekhyun hanya memilih memakinya. "Kembalikan minumanku, aku muak melihatmu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis lalu memejamkan matanya. "Oke, oke. Aku hanya melihatmu terlalu rakus meminum ini. Itu membuatku geli." Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas tersebut. Ia sedikit melirik Kai lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun langsung merampasnya dengan kesal.

"Pergi sana. Merusak pemandangan saja kau." Ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"Memang siapa yang ingin berlama-lama disini, apalagi bersama orang cebol sepertimu." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek lalu mengajak Sehun dan Kai untuk pergi. Kai sedikit menatapnya remeh lalu berbincang bersama Chanyeol lalu tertawa. Sehun terlihat mengomentari lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Si tiang itu kurang kerjaan!" ucapnya lalu meminum jus strawberrynya dengan kesal. Ia menatap Luhan yang terpana dan terfokus menatap seseorang.

"Lu?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung lalu mengikuti pandangan Luhan. "Itu... Sehun?"

Luhan terlihat kaget lalu gugup. "Ah, kau bilang apa, Baekhyun?"

"Kau melihat Sehun?"

"T-tidak." Luhan mengangguk. "Eh?" lalu tersadar tindakan dan ucapannya berbeda reaksinya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata kau menyukai dia ya~"

"A-apa? Tidak!" Kali ini Luhan memplototinya. Baekhyun pura-pura tak dengar dan terus bersenandung untuk menggoda Luhan. Luhan cemberut.

"Cepat habiskan." Ucap Luhan kesal dan Baekhyun tertawa. Ia segera menghabiskan ttaekbokkinya lalu meminum habis jus strawberrynya.

"Jangan ngambek dong Lu~ Aku hanya bercanda."

Luhan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Yayaya. Tunggu disini, aku bayar dulu oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap kepergian Luhan, menunggunya selesai membayar. Ia merasa seseorang mencoleknya dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap seorang yeoja yang menatapnya agak khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

Yeoja itu berpikir sebentar lalu memberanikan diri berbicara. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apakah tadi mereka melakukannya atau tidak."

Baekhyun bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku... melihat mereka memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minumanmu," ucap yeoja itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Yeoja itu takut-takut melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia khawatir jika nantinya Baekhyun malah mengamuk kepada ibunya—yang menjadi koki kantin ini. "Dan kurasa itu mungkin obat pencuci perut?"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun mencelos. Ia tidak memperkirakan hal itu. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir bisa jadi mereka melakukan hal seperti yang dikatakan yeoja itu. Memang apa tujuan orang yang merampas minuman, menyembunyikannya, lalu tertawa bersama teman-temannya setelah itu. Mereka—lebih tepatnya Chanyeol pasti memiliki suatu alasan untuk melakukan hal itu, yang pastinya untuk menjahili Baekhyun.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu dan meminum setengah lebih jus strawberrynya sampai habis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah yang dimasukkan ke minumannya benar-benar obat pencuci perut dan berapa dosisnya.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. Ia menggeram kesal. "Arghh! Park Chanyeol sialan!"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin pingsan rasanya Luu..."

"Memang kenapa sih kau bisa begini?"

"Si Chanyeol sialan itu memberiku obat pencuci perut! Argh!"

Luhan yang berada diluar pintu toilet itu terlihat cemas. "Keterlaluan. Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan saja Baekhyun."

"T-tunggu. Aku tidak bisa—ugh, berjalan dengan perut sakit begini..." Baekhyun merengek dari dalam. "Tunggu aku oke?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Oke. Jangan lama-lama."

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Luhan berusaha mencari kesibukan lain. Kelas sudah dimulai dan Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan perutnya ditengah-tengah pelajaran, Luhan mau tak mau menemaninya karena Baekhyun menariknya. Dan Luhan sudah menunggunya selama lima belas menit di toilet ini.

"Kurasa perutmu sangat sakit sekarang."

"Well, aku ingin menangis rasanya." Baekhyun mengeluh. "Demi apapun, si Chanyeol sialan itu dendam padaku atau apa."

Krieet.

Luhan menoleh pada pintu utama toilet yang terbuka. Terlihat namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan mata tajam. Luhan membeku, ia sangat mengenali sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu ia perhatikan tetapi tak berani menegurnya.

Oh Sehun.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu sesaat. Sehun menatapnya datar lalu menatap pintu toilet tempat Baekhyun bersemayam, dan pergi melewati Luhan menuju bilik toilet paling ujung. Luhan mengontrol nafasnya yang tak beraturan tiba-tiba. Hanya karena Oh Sehun lewat saja ia sudah begini. Luhan merasa dirinya gila karena bisa menyukai namja dingin itu.

"Lulu! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Luhan tersadar. "I-iya. Cepat selesaikan urusan perutmu itu. Aku lelah menunggu."

Baekhyun yang berada didalam cemberut. "Aku kan sudah bilang tadi. Perutku ini masih sakit, seperti ada yang mau keluar tetapi tak mau keluar—"

"Berhenti berkata jorok." Luhan berkomentar. Matanya mengawasi bilik toilet ujung, dimana tempat Sehun masuk tadi. Ia yakin suaranya tak terlalu terdengar oleh Sehun, tetapi untuk Baekhyun cukup meragukan, suaranya cukup nyaring saat ia mengeluh.

"maaf." Baekhyun cengengesan. Ia kemudian kembali mengeluh. "Aku masih ingat—ughh... b-bagaimana mereka mengejekku dengan senyuman jelek mereka. Mereka itu ada perasaan atau tidak sih? Berbuat seenaknya! Mereka pikir kita ini mainan?!"

Luhan terlihat gelisah. "Baekhyun, pelankan suaramu."

"Apa? Kenapa kau berbisik begitu? Lagipula disini sepi, Lu. Aku masih kesal dengan mereka, terlebih Chanyeol sial bodoh sok tinggi itu!"

Luhan menahan nafas saat Sehun keluar dari bilik tersebut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun, kembali gugup sendiri.

"Dan apa kau lihat dari senyuman Kai? Ah, s-sebentar... grrr..." Baekhyun berhenti berbicara dan Luhan mendesah lega. Tetapi suara langkah Sehun membuat tubuhnya kembali tegang.

"Aku merasa akan membenci mereka Lu. Dan aku heran, kenapa Sehun selalu diam saja setiap bersama mereka?—"

Luhan semakin tegang saat Sehun malah berhenti didekatnya, menatapnya tajam dan bilik toilet yang terdapat Baekhyun disana. Luhan merutuki sahabatnya yang tak peka.

Oh ya, Baekhyun kan tidak bisa melihat Oh Sehun dari dalam sana.

"Katanya dia berandalan kan, kenapa tingkahnya hanya diam begitu. Dia terlihat seperti orang baik. Dia tidak seperti kedua temannya."

"Berisik." Komentar Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan tak berani menatap, dan ajaibnya Baekhyun terdiam. Sehun langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya dan meninggalkan toilet.

Luhan akhirnya merasa lega. Ia mendelik kesal. "Kau hampir membuatku mati Baek."

Baekhyun diam dan Luhan heran. "Baekhyun?"

"...Lu, yang tadi itu bukan kau kan?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada orang lain di toilet ini. Aku merasa malu karena mengeluarkan uneg-unegku dari tadi. Aku pasti sangat berisik." Ucap Baekhyun lalu tertawa ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh Sehun."

"..."

"..."

"Pas sekali. Saat aku membicarakannya dia langsung menegurku." Baekhyun terdengar kagum. Kemudian terdengar suara-suara berisik dari dalam. "Kuharap ia sadar dengan semua ucapanku. Aku malah berharap orang itu Chanyeol, biar dia sadar diri."

"Kau gila Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan. "Cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Kakiku sudah pegal."

Kriet.

Luhan terkejut saat pintu bilik Baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Sejujurnya tidak, aku masih merasakan sakit diperutku." Baekhyun meringis.

Luhan mendengus geli. "Dasar"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana istirahatmu?"

Luhan menyodorkan tas milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya lalu tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya aku tidak berada di kelas dan mati kebosanan karena pelajaran terakhir adalah sejarah." Ucapnya.

"Syukurlah." Luhan ikut tersenyum. "Jadi, apa kata Victoria _seongsanim_?" tanyanya. Victoria adalah guru kesehatan mereka.

"Ia bilang aku hanya perlu minum obat penghenti buang air. Ia memberiku dua butir obat. Satu butir sudah kuminum tadi dan butir lainnya nanti dimakan saat malam hari. Cukup untuk menghentikan sakit diperutku ini." Jelas Baekhyun. "Lagipula perutku sudah terasa sedikit lebih baik dari yang tadi."

Luhan mengangguk. "Itu bagus." Ucapnya. Ia dan Baekhyun lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan. "Kau tahu, aku mencemaskanmu sejak tadi."

"Gomawo." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau teman yang sangat baik Lulu~"

Luhan tertawa. "Kau juga, Baek~"

"Oh lihat dua tikus ini."

Baekhyun dan Luhan berhenti berjalan. Mereka menoleh pada tiga namja yang juga menuju pintu gerbang dan kini berada disamping mereka. Luhan melirik Sehun yang menatap mereka lalu mendengus. Sepertinya ia tidak tertarik dengan situasi ini. Luhan mendesah kecewa, ia susah menebak namja bernama Oh Sehun ini.

Baekhyun yang berada paling dekat dengan ketiga berandalan itu langsung mendelik tajam pada mereka. "Tikus apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menegurnya.

"Kupikir kau tahu?" Chanyeol menatapnya remeh. "Tentu saja kalian, namja-namja cantik." ia menatap sombong, membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"Hyung, ayo pulang." Kai mengeluh. Ia menatap Luhan lalu Baekhyun. Ia agak kagum melihat Baekhyun sehat-sehat saja. Kai berbisik pada Sehun. "Hun, kurasa dosis pencuci perutnya kurang tinggi ya? Dia mampu menanganinya dengan cepat."

"Asal kau tahu, dia mengeluarkan isi perutnya cukup lama dengan rentetan kalimat uneg-uneg yang menghina kita." Ucap Sehun, mampu terdengar oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan kaget, sedangkan Baekhyun kesal. Sedangkan Kai berkata 'apa?' dan Chanyeol menahan senyum mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Jadi benar kalian ya, yang memberiku obat pencuci perut. Sialan!" Baekhyun langsung menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, namja yang paling dekat dari posisinya. Chanyeol tak melawan, malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Bagaimana? Enak rasanya?" tanyanya santai. "Kau harusnya beruntung karena aku tidak memberi racun pada minuman itu."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau mau membunuh orang? Seenak itu melakukan sesuatu!"

Chanyeol langsung mencengkram kuat tangan Baekhyun yang memukul kepalanya, menatap tajam namja manis itu. "Jangan memukulku seenaknya, kalau kau mau berkelahi, ayo duel, satu lawan satu." Ucapnya sinis.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Ingatnya, Tuan sok jago. Berkelahi denganmu itu tak berguna. Kau pikir aku mau menghabiskan energi hanya untuk berkelahi denganmu? Itu menghabiskan waktuku! Setidaknya pakailah kekuatanmu untuk hal berguna."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya lalu menarik Luhan yang terdiam sedari tadi. Mereka menjauh dari ketiga namja tersebut.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah mencari gara-gara dengan mereka." Luhan menasehati. Ia memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau ikut campur dan agak takut juga terkena imbasnya.

"Aku tidak mencari gara-gara. Dia duluan yang memulai. Kau ingat bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia menyuruh kita pergi dari meja kantin padahal ada kita di meja kantin itu. Lalu memperlakukanku tidak baik, dan saat aku membalasnya dia malah memberiku bogeman? Kau pikir aku akan tahan dengan itu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya lagi. "Lalu hari ini, insiden kecoa, papan tulis, dan memberiku obat pencuci perut. Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu?! Aku membencinya!"

"Hati-hati mengatakan kata benci, suatu saat itu bisa berubah menjadi cinta." Luhan berkomentar sambil menatapnya menggoda. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau percaya itu Lu? Astaga, itu tidak mungkin. Ini berbeda denganku sekarang." Bantah Baekhyun. Luhan mengangkat bahu.

"Terserah, aku sih sudah mengingatkan." Ucap Luhan dengan senyumannya. "Kita tidak tahu kedepannya lho Baek."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserahlah..."

.

.

.

Malam hari yang tenang. Tepat dikediaman Byun, suasana terlihat sibuk. Meja makan sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan dan minuman yang enak beserta pencuci mulut. Semua itu disajikan dengan sangat rapi, mengingat mereka akan kedatangan tamu istimewa.

Heechul yang sudah mengenakan pakaian gaun itu menuju kamar putranya. Sedangkan suaminya menunggu dibawah, karena sebentar lagi teman lamanya itu akan sampai di rumahnya. Heechul mengetuk kamar tersebut. "Baekhyun sayang, sudah bersiap belum?"

"Sudah Eomma."

Heechul membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan terlihat putranya sedang berkaca dengan memakai setelan jas. Rambutnya ditata rapi dan memiliki poni. "Wah, wah, anak Eomma tampan dan cantik."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kenapa ada cantik juga si Eomma? Tampan saja sudah cukup."

Heechul mendekati putranya lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Dipandangan eomma kau terlihat tampan, tetapi aura kecantikanmu masih melekat, Baekhyunnie." Ia tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mewarisi kecantikanku. Hahaha~"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Ia lalu menatap Heechul. "Eomma, untuk apa sih pertemuan ini? Rencana bisnis apa yang dimaksud?"

"Kau bisa mendengarnya nanti. Eomma tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Eomma main rahasiaan." Baekhyun manyun.

"Bukan Eomma, tetapi Appa. Ia ingin kau mengetahuinya setelah berhadapan dengan teman lama Appa dan anaknya. Kita akan berdiskusi hari ini." Heechul tersenyum. Setelah itu ia mendengar suara klakson mobil dari bawah. "ah, mereka sudah datang. Ayo turun, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Heechul untuk turun kebawah, menyambut tamu Appanya malam ini. Ia merasa gugup, terlebih lagi ia akan bertemu teman lamanya. Meski tidak selalu bersama, tetapi mereka langsung akrab dalam satu hari. Entah si Yeollie masih mengingatnya atau tidak karena itu adalah peristiwa lama dan mereka juga bertemu cuma sekali. Baekhyun yakin Yeollie tidak mengenalnya.

Baekhyun jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok Yeollie sekarang. Sosok bocah yang ia ingat itu dulu adalah seorang namja dengan mata bulat yang sudah memakai kacamata diumur yang masih muda, rambut pendek, pipi chubby, dan telinga peri yang menggemaskan. Sifatnya juga ceria. Baekhyun yakin namja itu mungkin tumbuh menjadi namja tampan sekarang. Sama sepertinya.

Yeah, walau ia sedikit memiliki wajah manis sih, tetapi Baekhyun tetap tampan. Ingat itu.

Baekhyun dan Heechul berhenti didepan pintu utama ditemani beberapa pelayan karena Hangeng sudah mengajak tamu tersebut masuk. Baekhyun mengingat namja yang sedang dirangkul Appanya itu. Dia adalah Park Yunho, teman lama Appanya. Baekhyun menatap kebelakang, mencari sosok Yeollie, tetapi tidak ada siapapun dibelakang Yunho. Baekhyun agak kecewa.

"Aku tahu. Bisnis itu sudah sangat lancar sejak lama. Itu semua berkat bantuanmu." Hangeng berbicara kepada Yunho. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Jangan sungkan. Kita teman bukan? Atau lebih tepatnya sahabat kecil." Yunho tersenyum pada Hangeng. Matanya beralih saat menyadari ada orang lain. Ia menatap Heechul dan Baekhyun.

"Hai, Yunho." Heechul tersenyum manis dan berjabat tangan dengan Yunho. "Lama tak berjumpa."

"Hai juga, Heechul. Kau semakin cantik." Pujinya dengan senyuman. Yunho beralih pada Baekhyun yang mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin. "Apa dia Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sedikit membungkuk. "Selamat malam Yunho ahjushi."

"Malam juga putra mungil sahabatku." Yunho tersenyum lebar, senang melihat Baekhyun. "Aku tak menyangka ia si mungil Baekhyunnie. Ia tumbuh cepat dan kuat, walau wajahnya masih sama menggemaskannya seperti dulu."

"Dia memang putra termanis milik kami." Heechul merangkulnya, Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Ibunya lalu menatap Yunho. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Gomawo pujiannya."

"Aku yakin anakku akan senang melihatmu. Sejak kau pulang, ia selalu mencarimu, bertanya apa kau akan bermain lagi ke rumah kami, dan ia terlihat merindukanmu. Tetapi setelah ia masuk SMP, dia jadi susah diatur." Yunho terkekeh.

"Tetapi aku yakin anakmu tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan, seperti Appanya." Hangeng menepuk bahu Yunho. "Sama seperti Baekhyun yang tumbuh tampan sepertiku."

"Dan cantik seperti Eommanya." Timpal Heechul. "Jadi dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia menyusul." Ucap Yunho. Baekhyun menarik nafas, ia mendadak gugup. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara mengeluh didekat pintu.

"Dia tuli atau apa sih? Kubilang aku tidak ada di rumah."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sepertinya suara ini sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya.

"Appa, apa aku boleh pinjam mobil sebe—"

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat namja tinggi, mata bulat dan sedikit tajam, telinga peri, rambut dimodel _hair up,_ dan memakai setelan jas sepertinya yang kini membeku didepan pintu. Sosok yang memberinya beberapa kesialan hari ini, mengganggunya saat makan di kantin, membuatnya merutuk, mengeluh, dan mengeluarkan uneg-uneg dengan pendengar setianya—Luhan. Salah satu berandalan yang ia tidak sukai.

"Park Chanyeol...?"

Yunho menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Ah, kau tahu namanya ya. Kupikir kau tidak tahu." Ucap Yunho. "Chanyeol, kemari sebentar."

Namja tinggi itu mengangguk kaku, tidak banyak membantah. Ia mendekat dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Baekhyun seperti merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, terlebih lagi kenapa Chanyeol disini?!

"Nah Baekhyun, kau bertemu dengan teman lamamu." Hangeng menatapnya dengan hangat, tetapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa mencerna.

"A-apa maksudnya?"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu menatapnya heran, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia benar-benar jengkel dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Yunho menatapnya bingung. "Dia anakku. Park Chanyeol, yang dulu selalu dipanggil Yeollie."

Baekhyun terkejut lagi dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "D-dia?" sungguh, Baekhyun tak percaya karena sosok Yeollie yang ia ketahui dulu tak seperti ini.

"T-tapi dia sangat berbeda! Berandalan macam dia?! Eomma, dia pernah menonjok—hmphh!" Baekhyun melotot saat Chanyeol langsung bergerak membekap mulutnya, lalu menatap ketiga orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"Maaf, aku pinjam Baekhyun sebentar."

Setengah memeluk, Chanyeol menyeret paksa Baekhyun. Tetapi, menyeret Baekhyun bukan hal yang mudah bagi Chanyeol. Ia seperti menyeret manusia bertenaga banteng yang mencoba mundur menjauhinya sekarang. Meski begitu, Chanyeol sedikit mampu menyeretnya.

"Ish, ikut aku sebentar!"

"HMPH! HMPHH!"

"Ck. Jangan melawan!"

"Hmmpphhh!"

Duk!

"Argh! Kakiku!"

"Hah! Rasakan itu!"

"Hey, jangan lari!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersibuk dengan diri mereka, sedangkan Yunho, Hangeng, dan Heechul menatap kedua anak muda itu bingung. Kemudian mereka saling pandang.

Heechul menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap gemas Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol yang sedang saling mengejar ala film india itu. "Mereka terlihat manis."

Perkataan itu disetujui oleh dua lelaki lainnya. Mereka tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak mereka.

"Yunho ahjushi, Chanyeol ini berandalan yang selalu bertingkah sok—"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Dia juga pernah menonjo—"

"Hey!"

"Hahaha! Lalu ahjushi—"

"Cebol, berhenti!"

Chanyeol terlihat kesal dan Baekhyun semakin semangat mengacaunya, sepertinya ia tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak ingin Appanya mengetahui bahwa ia terlibat perkelahian lagi setelah mati-matian ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Appanya.

Melihat orang yang menjahatinya terlihat kesal begitu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

 **Maaf lama, saya agak sibuk minggu-minggu kemarin. Terlebih saya habis sakit, untungnya udah sembuh hehe.**

 **Adegan pukul memukul gak ada di chapter ini. dan untuk Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu Baekhyunnie. Sekarang kamu teraniaya, nanti bisa balik menganiaya kok #digeplak**

 **Makasih banyak buat :** meliarisky7 - Kim Youngzie - sufiyh21 - potatochanbaek - strobeeri - neli amelia - winter park chanchan - sanyakie - zatainin - chanbaek perfect - yousee - fangirl97 - RealSaS - biezzle - srhksr - HoshinoChanB - Guest - Kanar sasku - Yeni yan - jiellian21 - desound2112 - RDRD ChanBaek - kukuri - dephun - chanye00l

 **Kelanjutan FF ini ditentukan oleh anda. Kalau dikit, kurang semangat rasanya melanjutinnya :|**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback**_

" _Appa, kenapa tempat ini besar sekali?"_

 _Si mungil Baekhyun bertanya pada Appanya. Appanya kini duduk di sofa megah dengan beberapa pelayan yang menemani mereka, sedangkan si mungil Baekhyun itu berdiri sambil menarik-tarik celana berbahan mahal Appanya. Ia memandang seluruh tempat dengan antusias dan kedua mata berbinar kagum. Ia penasaran dengan rumah yang belum pernah ia kunjungi ini._

 _Dekorasi yang mengagumkan, dengan perabotan yang cukup besar. Jam antik yang sangat tinggi, guci besar, lukisan lebar, sofa besar—dan itu semua terlihat mahal. Apalagi ketika si mungil itu mendongak, ia dapat melihat dekorasi langit-langit yang indah dengan lampu kristal besar, sangat cantik ketika disinari lampu._

" _Lampunya cantik..." ia masih sibuk mendongak. Appanya—Hangeng tersenyum melihat si mungil yang menggemaskan itu._

" _Baekhyunnie mau lampu itu?" ucapan itu reflek membuat Baekhyun menoleh semangat. "Nanti Appa belikan..."_

" _Jinja?" Baekhyun mungil membulatkan matanya. Hangeng ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembulnya itu sampai suara teman lamanya mengurung niat itu._

" _Ah, Hangeng, maaf menunggu lama." Yunho berjalan mendekat, Hangeng segera berdiri dengan senyuman. Baekhyun mungil itu langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Appanya, takut-takut dengan sosok asing didepannya._

" _Tidak kok, Yunho." Hangeng tersenyum. "Maaf aku mengganggu hari ini."_

" _Tidak sama sekali. Aku sangat senang kau berada disini setelah sekian lama berada di Jepang. Kau tamu istimewa sekarang." Yunho tersenyum ramah lalu melirik Baekhyun yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Appanya sambil mencengkram kain celana itu. Ia sedikit menunduk kearah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil. "Apalagi bertemu anakmu yang sangat manis ini. Aku jadi ingin menjadikannya menantu."_

" _Setahuku anakmu namja Yunho, dan Baekhyunnie ini juga namja."_

" _Eh?" Yunho berdiri tegap menatap sahabatnya dengan terkejut. "Kupikir dia yeoja, habis manis sih..." Yunho tertawa kecil, tersenyum jenaka pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos. Baekhyun mendongak pada Appanya._

" _Appa, appa. Kenapa paman ini tersenyum terus? Apa diwajah Baekhyunnie ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanyanya polos._

 _Hangeng maupun Yunho terdiam lalu tertawa. Beberapa pelayan yang berada disekitar terlihat gemas melihat bocah mungil itu bertanya dengan wajah imut dan sangat polos._

" _Astaga, bolehkah aku menciumnya. Dia itu sangat menggemaskan,"_

" _Tidak boleh." Hangeng langsung menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan anaknya tersebut. Ia merasa bahagia bocah mungil ini hadir dan menjadi buah hati yang menggemaskan untuknya dan istrinya itu."Ne sayang," Baekhyun menatap Appanya dengan sepasang mata cemerlangnya. "Paman Yunho itu orang yang ramah, jadi dia selalu tersenyum. Dan wajah Baekhyunnie itu memang lucu, sayang." Hangeng mencubit lembut pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap Yunho._

" _Hai paman..." Ia melambai tangan mungilnya pada Yunho, yang anehnya kepalanya juga ikut bergoyang imut mengikuti lambaian tangannya. "Namaku Baekhyunnie~"_

 _Yunho menahan senyuman lebarnya saking gemasnya melihat anak sahabatnya ini. "Uhh~ Hai juga, Baekhyunnie~" Yunho mengikuti cara bicara Baekhyun lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku paman Yunho, salam kenal ya."_

 _Ia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyambut tangan tersebut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Yunho tersenyum lembut._

 _Tiba-tiba dari belakang Yunho, terlihat namja yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun, mendekat kepada Appanya yang kini sedang bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat orang asing lagi segera mendekat pada Appanya dan memeluk sang Appa sambil melihat takut-takut bocah didepannya._

" _Wah, ada tamu ya!" namja itu menatap mereka ceria. Yunho yang mengetahui anaknya disini langsung menegurnya._

" _Jangan mengacau Yeollie, Appa ada urusan sekarang,"_

 _Namja yang dipanggil Yeollie itu mengangguk. "aku tahu Appa, tapi aku bosan di kamar..." mata bulatnya lalu menatap Baekhyun mungil yang tersentak karena ditatap orang asing itu. Yeollie berbinar melihat ada bocah yang seumuran dengannya lalu mendekati Baekhyun._

" _Annyeonghaseyo!" ia menunjukkan cengiran ramahnya. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Appanya yang masih berjongkok, tetapi pandangannya tak lepas dari Yeollie, gugup namun menatap namja itu penasaran. "Kau sangat manis~ Siapa namamu?" namja kecil itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Baekhyun mungil berkedip imut._

" _Baekhyunnie..." ia hanya menjawab._

" _Ooohh! Baekhyunnie! Salam kenal yaaaaaa!" Yeollie tersenyum lebar padanya._

 _Baekhyun mengerjap kemudian mendongak kepada Appanya yang tersenyum. "Appa, kenapa dia semangat begitu? Dan matanya kok ada kaca-kaca gitu?"_

" _Itu kacamata namanya Baekhyunnie. Untuk memperjelas fokus pada mata yang kurang jelas melihat sesuatu."_

" _Berarti dia tua ya?"_

" _Hahahaha. Tidak kok, dia masih muda sayang."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap namja lain yang merupakan pelayan di rumah ini, yang juga memakai kacamata. Ia penasaran dengan benda tersebut, karena pada dasarnya ia belum pernah melihat benda itu secara langsung._

" _Kau bilang aku tua?" Yeollie terlihat cemberut Baekhyun tidak melihat kearahnya. "Hei, aku berbicara padamu." Yeollie mencolek pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat dengan wajah bingung. Yeollie tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Paman, kenapa pipinya begitu lembut? Matanya juga bagus. Hidungnya mungil, dia sangat menawan. Aku suka~" Yeollie semakin gencar menusuk-tusuk pipi Baekhyun, membuat bocah manis itu mengerang sakit dan berlindung dikaki Appanya._

" _Menjauh! Sakit tauu!"_

 _Hangeng melirik Yunho yang sama-sama tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua tidak bisa melepas senyuman mereka sedari tadi melihat tingkah kedua bocah ini._

" _Hati-hati, dia memang suka memuji sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Jika ia tertarik maka ia selalu ingin didekatmu, Baekhyunnie." Yunho menimpali. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya dan Yeollie tak memperdulikan ucapan Appanya karena tatapannya terpaku pada Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyunnie, Baekhyunnie~" Yeollie berseru. Ia menunjukkan cengirannya lagi, "Ayo main, Baekhyunnie!"_

 _Yeollie menarik tangannya tanpa permisi, membuat Baekhyun agak kaget. "Ehh! Kenapa tarik-tarik Baekhyunnie?"_

 _Yeollie menatap si mungil Baekhyun yang kini membulatkan mata sipitnya selebar yang ia mampu, membuat namja mungil yang lain itu tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa, kan Yeollie cuman tarik tangannya. Aku mau mengajakmu bermain~"_

" _Bermain?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Helaian rambutnya jatuh mengikuti arah kemana kepala itu bergerak. "Memangnya mau main apa?"_

" _Ikut saja, kajja."_

 _Baekhyun ditarik namja bernama Yeollie ini. Namja dengan mata bulat yang sudah memakai kacamata diumur yang masih muda, rambut pendek, pipi chubby, dan telinga peri yang menggemaskan. Ia terlihat bersemangat mengajak Baekhyun. Hingga mereka tiba di kamar namja bernama Yeollie yang lumayan luas itu._

" _Hmm, kita main apa ya~" tanyanya lalu membongkar-bongkar keranjang mainannya. Tangan Baekhyun sudah ia lepaskan, dan namja mungil itu terlihat kebingungan sambil menatap apa yang dilakukan namja itu._

" _Ah! Baekhyunnie," Yeollie memanggilnya, dan Baekhyun kembali melihat cengiran cerianya. "Ayo sini! Kenapa diam disitu, kita main."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya hati-hati lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan mainan-mainan yang tergeletak setelah ia menjatuhkan keranjang mainannya. Dilihatnya ada robot-robotan, pesawat mainan, puzzle, mobil-mobilan, dan mainan lainnya yang khas mainan untuk anak lelaki._

" _Lihat, ini bisa mengeluarkan bunyi lho!" beritahu Yeollie sambil mengambil satu mobil polisi mainan yang masih terlihat baru dan juga terlihat mahal. Yeollie menyentuh tombol di mobil itu, dan mainan tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lampu yang berpijar dan berdecak kagum dengan mata berbinar._

" _Waaaa!" seru Baekhyun ceria. "Niuu~ Niuu~" ia menuruti suara dari mobil itu. Yeollie disampingnya tersenyum bangga._

" _Baguskan? Kau boleh meminjamnya."_

 _Yeollie menyerahkan mobil mainan itu ketangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya lagi, menatap Yeollie dan mobil mainan itu bergantian. "J-jinja?"_

" _Ne." Yeollie tersenyum, dan ia terpana saat Baekhyun mungil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya._

" _Gomawo Yeollie~" Baekhyun langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan hangat. Yeollie mengerjap lalu tertawa kecil._

" _Cium dulu~" candanya sambil menunjuk pipinya._

" _Kenapa pakai cium-cium?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, Yeollie gemas sendiri melihat wajah imutnya. Ia memencet hidung Baekhyun pelan._

" _Baekhyunnie lucu! Baekhyunnie jadi gulingku saja ya biar selalu kupeluk~"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng polos. "Baekhyunnie kan mau pulang nanti. Nanti Eomma khawatir, Baekhyunnie tidak mau Eomma khawatir, Yeollie..."_

 _Perlahan tapi pasti, raut ceria Yeollie perlahan memudar membuat Baekhyun gelagapan. Yeollie tersenyum sendu menatapnya. "Enak ya... Baekhyunnie masih punya Eomma..."_

" _Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa Yeollie sedih begitu?" Baekhyun mungil terlihat khawatir._

" _Habis..." Yeollie menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Lalu menunduk. Melihat Yeollie yang menunduk, membuat Baekhyun mungil iba. Baekhyun mungil tergerak untuk memeluk erat tubuh Yeollie yang sama mungilnya seperti dirinya. Yeollie terlihat terkejut lalu melirik Baekhyun. "B-Baekhyunnie?"_

" _Jangan sedih Yeollie." Baekhyun berbisik padanya dengan lembut dan suara polosnya. "Nanti Baekhyunnie temani terus biar tidak sedih..."_

 _Yeollie terdiam kemudian tersenyum tipis lalu bergerak mencium pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut sambil menatapnya bingung, sedangkan si pembuat ulah menyengir lebar._

" _Kenapa Yeollie—"_

" _Gomawo, Baekhyunnie~ Yeollie suka Baekhyunnie~!"_

 _Senyuman Yeollie semakin terkembang, menyatakan betapa senangnya dia sekarang dengan semangat yang kembali berkobar setelah Baekhyun menghiburnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun mungil terdiam lalu memegang pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia dicium orang lain selain Appa dan Eommanya, sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun selalu mengenangnya dengan pipi merona._

 _Sejak saat itu, nama Yeollie selalu ia ingat, meski ia tidak menepati janjinya akan menemani Yeollie terus karena Appanya yang sibuk. Baekhyunnie hanya berharap Yeollie juga mengingatnya dan mereka bisa bermain bersama lagi._

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **O-FEL**

 **© Park Sara**

 **Disclaimer : Fic dan ide milik saya, sisanya bukan.**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **Support : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Heechul, Hangeng, Yunho.**

 **Warning! : BoysLove/Yaoi. Typo's betebaran. Adegan kekerasan fisik yang tidak patut dicontoh. Jangan ditiru. Kata kasar/makian. Dll.**

 **Secara resmi, rate saya ubah menjadi M karena kurang cocok untuk rate T. buat nc... ? :v**

.

 **.**

 _Old Friend, Enemy, and Love—_ _ **O-FEL**_

 **Chapter 3**

.

 **Enjoy!**

Drap.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya sambil berjongkok, menempelkan tubuhnya pada mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya dan waspada pada namja tinggi yang tadi mengejarnya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum bangga karena berhasil menghindar dari namja bernama Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah Yeollie itu—teman kecilnya yang selalu membekas dan tak hilang didalam hatinya itu.

Jika dulu ia disuruh mengulang memori kenangan tentang Yeollie, ia akan dengan senang hati mengenangnya kembali dan akan merona mengingat ciuman dipipi yang ia dapatkan pertama kali selain orangtuanya dimasa kecil itu. Itu adalah kenangan yang paling membekas untuk mengingat sosok Yeollie yang sangat ceria.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun bersumpah akan mengubur kenangan indah dan manis yang kini menjadi busuk setelah mengetahui bahwa bocah ceria dan semangat itu adalah namja yang membuat-hari-hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya saaaaangat buruk! Ia bahkan merasa jijik mengingat bahwa ia pernah memeluk bocah itu dan pernah diberi ciuman yang sangat terkenang selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Jahat memang, tetapi ia sudah keduluan ilfil saat tahu seorang Park Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya menunggu-nunggu selama ini.

Baekhyun merengut kesal. Apa ini semua sudah direncanakan? Agar namja tinggi itu selalu mengganggu hidupnya setelah mengganggu hari pertama dan keduanya di sekolah? Ini terlihat sangat kebetulan jika Chanyeol adalah anak dari sahabat Appanya dan mereka bertemu lebih dahulu sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan satu hal lagi yang masih belum bisa diterima oleh Baekhyun meski ia sudah merasa ilfil atau jijik atau apapun itu.

Kenapa sih Yeollie itu harus Chanyeol?! ARGGGHHH!—Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kesal mengingat itu semua.

"Aha, ketemu."

Baekhyun melotot horror menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum remeh kearahnya. Masih dengan posisi jongkok dan menjambak rambut, Baekhyun berkedip. "K-kenapa kau tahu aku disini?!"

"Apa sih yang tidak kuketahui di dunia ini." Chanyeol menyahut sombong. "Tentu saja aku tahu ketika melihat kakimu dari bawah mobil. Kau tidak cukup pintar untuk bermain petak umpet denganku oke? Kita sudah remaja, bukan lagi anak-anak."

"Sial..." Baekhyun berdesis, menyadari kebodohannya. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu membaca gerakannya segera menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana lagi kau?!" Chanyeol menatapnya galak.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menendang kakinya, membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Tak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun langsung melangkah cepat, tetapi Chanyeol bergerak menerjangnya—tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit dikakinya—dan menduduki Baekhyun setelah ia jatuh tengkurap karena didorong oleh Chanyeol itu.

"Ukh—sialan kau! Menjauh dariku!" Baekhyun merasakan beban dipinggangnya begitu berat, karena harus menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang menduduki pinggangnya. Ditambah tangannya yang langsung dikunci ke tanah membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa.

"Karna kau susah diajak diskusi, maka kita bicara seperti ini saja." Chanyeol menyahut santai.

"YAK! Menjauh dariku! Tubuhmu berat, bodoh! Lepaskan tanganku juga!"

"Kau selalu menjauh dariku sejak tadi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku untuk melakukan ini."

"Grrr... kau ingin berkelahi atau apa! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin menghabiskan tenagaku untuk meladenimu!"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara, untuk kali ini aku tidak mood untuk berkelahi."

"Tidak mood atau takut dengan Appamu?"

"..."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemenangan. "Takut pada Appamu eh?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut." Nada bicara Chanyeol berubah marah. "Dan jika kau ingin mengadukan semua hal tentangku pada Appa, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuatmu menderita dan mengemis ampunan padaku nanti."

"Terdengar menarik." Baekhyun membalas santai, tak terpengaruh pada ancaman Chanyeol. "Tanpa sadar kau mengakui kau takut pada Appamu, hahaha! Aku barutahu kelemahanmu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak berencana untuk mengatakannya kan?"

"Well, untuk apa memberitahumu." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti meski tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol sekarang. Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia ingin sekali menonjok Baekhyun, tetapi luka lecet yang diterima Baekhyun nantinya akan terlihat oleh orangtua mereka dan itu bisa membahayakan kebebasannya. Chanyeol memilih memendam rasa marahnya.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak mengatakannya!" Chanyeol memerintah. Biasanya jika ia sudah berkata begitu tidak akan ada yang menolak, tetapi Baekhyun itu spesies langka dari remaja sebaya lainnya bagi Chanyeol. Ia sudah mengira, Baekhyun akan menjawab—

"Tidak."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu perlahan memegang lehernya dari belakang dengan kuat. "Berjanji." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Ukhh."

'Sial, kalau saja posisiku tidak ditindih dengan posisi tengkurap begini' Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati. "Tidak, sebelum kau menjauh dari tubuh suciku ini."

Chanyeol menahan tawa remehnya. "Suci? Tubuhmu? Pfft—Akan kulecehkan biar ternodai, mau?"

Terhina. Itu kata-kata paling menghina seumur hidup Baekhyun. Alhasil Baekhyun sangat marah jika dilecehkan dan entah kekuatannya selalu besar jika sedang marah sehingga ketika ia bangkit, tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh karena tidak sigap.

Baekhyun mencengkram rahang Chanyeol dengan kesal, menatapnya tepat pada bola mata Chanyeol dengan cukup menusuk. "Tutup mulut busukmu, Park Chanyeol-sshi. Kau benar-benar makhluk terhina yang pernah kutemui."

Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah yang begitu dekat didepannya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Coba saja tutup mulut busukku ini."

"Ck, manusia sialan."

"Mulutmu sama busuknya dengan mulutku, asal kau mau tau." Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dan mengusap rahangnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. "Jadi jangan menjadi manusia sok suci dihadapanku,"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol lalu melepas kasar tangannya dari rahang kokoh namja tampan itu. Kemudian bangkit sambil membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu. Ia langsung berbalik menuju rumahnya tanpa peduli pada Chanyeol. Baru satu langkah, ucapan Chanyeol menghentikannya. "Kenapa harus orang macam kau sih, si Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol berkata tiba-tiba dengan sinis.

"Bukan kau saja yang membenci itu oke? Kau malah sangat jauh berbeda dengan Yeollie yang dulu." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Demi apa, Yeollie sangat ceria dan semangat! Dan melihat sosoknya sekarang, yaitu kau—Heh, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Aku benci mengenalmu! Pengganggu." Baekhyun dengan kesal menjauhi Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk didekat mobil dan mematung disana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Meja makan keluarga Byun ini panjang dengan bentuk persegi panjang. Pada sisi lebar terdapat Tuan Byun—Hangeng, sedangkan disamping kanannya—pada sisi panjang–ada Heechul lalu Baekhyun. Disamping kirinya ada Yunho dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka kini sedang menyantap hidangan makan malam dari keluarga Byun itu.

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak menjawab, mereka lebih menyibukkan diri dengan makanan mereka atau Chanyeol yang sesekali melihat smartphonenya, membalas sms dari Jongin yang menanyai pergi kemana Chanyeol sekarang.

'Aku sedang pergi ke neraka'

Send.

"Kalian kenapa hanya diam? Padahal tadi akrab lho." Heechul bertanya penasaran.

Sejujurnya, hal yang membuat pasangan ChanBaek ini malas melihat satu sama lain itu karena kecewa bahwa sosok yang sangat manis ataupun ceria dimasa lalu malah semenyebalkan dan sebrengsek ini. Apalagi Chanyeol yang sedikit mengawasinya ketika Baekhyun berbicara, takut-takut mengadu pada Appanya. Ia bukan takut sebenarnya, hanya tidak mau kebebasannya dikekang kembali oleh Appanya seperti dulu. Itu tidak menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol, meski ia tetap tak jera untuk berkelahi lagi setelah dihukum oleh Appanya.

"Ya, tidak akrab-akrab juga sih. Hanya kaget saja," Baekhyun membuka suara dan otomatis Chanyeol langsung memperhatikannya, waspada dengan setiap perkataan yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun risih, tentu saja. Tetapi ia coba untuk mengabaikannya. "Sebenarnya mau membicarakan apa sih Appa?"

Hangeng meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu menatap Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. "Baiklah. Sepertinya mereka penasaran, jadi aku akan memperjelasnya sekarang." Ucapnya. Seluruh perhatian terpusat pada Hangeng.

"Begini, seperti yang kalian tahu, kami ada membuat suatu bisnis. Bisnis ini adalah perusahaan baru yang terjalin dari sedikit saham keluarga Park dan Byun. Rencananya ini akan dikelola kalian nantinya beserta perusahaan kami sekarang yang mungkin juga akan dikelola masing-masing anak kami—"

"Intinya?" Baekhyun langsung menyahut cuek. Ia malas mendengarkan rentetan penjelasan yang begitu lelah ia dengar.

"Untuk segala rencana kami itu, yang diperlukan adalah kerjasama antara kedua belah pihak. Rekanmu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Aku tahu Chanyeol sudah mengerti segala macam tentang perusahaan. Jadi kau belajarlah dengannya agar bisa mengelola perusahaan Appa nanti oke?"

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia memang ingin menggantikan posisi Appanya dalam perusahaan ternama mereka, terlebih ia akan mengelola sebuah perusahaan baru dengan saham dari keluarga Park juga. Ia yakin perusahaan itu bisa berkembang dengan pesat dan memiliki banyak keuntungan nantinya. Masalahnya disini hanya satu, yaitu Chanyeol, yang akan menjadi partner kerjanya nanti.

"Mianhae, Appa. Aku sih sangat menginginkan kerjasama perusahaan ini dengan Paman Yunho. Tetapi aku tidak mau rekan kerjaku itu Chanyeol," Baekhyun segera memprotes, dan Chanyeol mendelik. Yang lain menatap bingung aura yang mulai tak bersahabat sekarang.

"Kenapa Baekhyunnie?" Heechul bertanya bingung. Setaunya, Baekhyunnie dan Yeollie itu berteman sangat baik meski hanya bertemu sekali. Tetapi itu dulu. Dulu.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan namja berandalan yang telah—" Baekhyun menyeringai kecil. "—menonjokku dan menghancurkan hari awalku bersekolah."

Chanyeol menggumamkan kata 'sialan' lalu melirik Appanya yang kini menatapnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang kini seolah tak peduli. Orangtua Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Keluhanmu kemarin dan wajahmu yang waktu itu Eomma lihat sedikit lecet, apakah..." Heechul tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Dia menonjokku lima kali Eomma! Betapa sakitnya..." Baekhyun berakting dengan raut kesakitan yang benar-benar natural. Ia sengaja berbohong dan melebih-lebihkan untuk membalas kekesalannya hari ini. Setidaknya mengerjai Chanyeol sudah cukup untuk membalas semua itu.

Chanyeol merasa difitnah pun protes. "Apa? Aku tidak memukulmu sebanyak itu!"

"Aku memang tahu bahwa Baekhyun beberapa pernah berkelahi, tetapi itu semua untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Dan Chanyeol, apa yang kau perbuat padanya?" Hangeng bertanya bingung.

Chanyeol berusaha terlihat sopan didepan keluarga sahabat Appanya ini, setidaknya ia tidak boleh membuat malu Appanya dan mempertahankan kebenaran disini. "Paman, aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran karena sikapnya yang kurang sopan padaku. Dan aku hanya menonjoknya satu kali, tidak terlalu kuat kok!"

"Apa?! Bohong, itu sangat kuuuuat! Lagipula kau yang tidak sopan mengusirku saat aku ingin makan!"

"Tetapi kau duluan yang mendorongku."

"Kau memperlakukanku tak sopan dan tak beradab lalu aku hanya mendorongmu. Kau menonjokku! Apa aku salah hanya mendorongmu setelah perlakuanmu itu?!"

"Itu karena kau tak mendengarkan perkataanku! Sikapmu yang pembangkang begitu membuatmu pantas mendapatkan tonjokan itu!"

"Chanyeol!—"

"Lalu tentang seember kecoa yang kau suruh tumpahkan kepadaku itu apa? Dan apa kau tahu tentang coret-coretan tak bermutumu di papan tulis kelasku itu?! Aku dihukum karena itu, sialan!"

"Bahasamu Baek—"

"Kenapa kau menuduhku? Kau tidak ada bukti apapun bahwa aku yang melakukan itu semua! Dia ini hanya pembual!"

"Kau—"

"DIAM!"

Hening. Kedua namja itu sama sekali tidak bersuara lagi setelah mendengar suara Hangeng yang terlihat kesal sekarang, tetapi tatapan mengintimidasi masih saling mereka lemparkan. Hangeng menghela nafas.

"Maaf aku berteriak, Yunho." Ucap Hangeng yang dibalas 'tidak apa' dari Yunho. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Begini saja. Kalian berdua berdamai. Anggap saja peristiwa kemarin itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Lupakan kejadian yang lalu, dan kalian pusatkan untuk saling bekerja sama untuk perusahaan nanti, bagaimana?"

Kedua insan itu tak menjawab. Mereka terlihat kesal satu sama lain. Hangeng mendengus. "Ayo maafan."

Yunho menatap tajam anaknya. "Cepat minta maaf Chanyeol."

"Tapi Appa—"

"Minta maaf." Yunho menatapnya penuh penekanan. Chanyeol menggeram kesal lalu dengan kasar mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, puas?!"

Baekhyun mendelik padanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak tulus mengatakannya,"

"Lebih tulus, Chanyeol."

"Appa!" Chanyeol kesal karena Appanya malah membela Baekhyun. Ia menatap Appanya yang masih menatapnya tajam, lalu menatap teman Appanya yang merupakan orangtua dari Byun Baekhyun. Ia terlihat yang paling salah disini dan ia tidak terima. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, benar-benar tajam sampai Baekhyun merasakan perasaan tak enak dihatinya. "Aku... minta... maaf,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya mengucapkan kata yang sangat jarang ia ucapkan tersebut tepat didepan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Jika bukan karena Appanya dan rasa hormat terhadap teman Appanya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah ia banting sekarang. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan meja makan tersebut. Ia keluar dari perumahan tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan Appanya yang memanggilnya. Setidaknya permintaan maaf tadi bisa mengurangi hukuman yang akan Appanya berikan nanti.

Didalam hati, ia benar-benar akan menghancurkan Baekhyun besok.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyunnie?" Heechul menatap anaknya yang mematung. Ia menyentuh lengan anaknya dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ah..." Baekhyun menatap Eommanya. "Aku... mau ke kamar... silakan lanjutkan acaranya," Baekhyun pun meninggalkan ketiga orang dewasa tersebut. Heechul menatapnya diam, heran dengan perilaku anaknya tersebut.

"Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi seperti itu?" Hangeng bertanya kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini kesalahanku," Yunho menghela nafas. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, dan sebaiknya kita batalkan saja rencana kita. Sepertinya tidak begitu baik, dan aku takut kalian malah tersinggung dengan perilaku anakku."

"Tetapi aku heran kenapa mereka seperti itu. Aku yakin tadi... aku melihat tatapan kegembiraan mereka ketika bersama." Heechul berpendapat.

"Aku merindukan dua bocah manis yang dulu." Hangeng menghela nafas. "Tenanglah Yunho, kami akan selalu membantumu."

"Terimakasih. Tetapi aku yakin, anakku itu akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal karena memperlakukan anak kalian seperti itu." Ucap Yunho. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong..."

"Benarkah? Ahaha..."

Dan topik pembicaraanpun berubah, sebuah pembicaraan antar orang dewasa dalam dunia bisnis.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak sejak kemarin malam. Dan semua perasaan itu terjawabkan dengan dirinya yang kini berada di toilet dan disiram oleh air bekas pel oleh beberapa siswa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan...kasihan dan takut.

"I-ini perintah Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun-sshi..."

Baekhyun menatap mereka kesal lalu mendekati sang penyiram. Ia mencengkram lengan namja tersebut sebelum sempat melarikan diri, sedangkan dua teman lainnya sudah berlari tunggang langgang menghindarinya. "Orang-orang sialan!" ia menendang perut namja itu.

"M-maafkan aku! B-Bukan keinginanku! I-ini perintah Park Chanyeol—ugh!" satu pukulan mengenai pipi namja tersebut sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai toilet dengan rasa sakit dipipinya. Baekhyun mencengkram kerah baju namja tersebut. Ia menatap tajam mata yang menatapnya ketakutan.

"Dengar ya, aku menendangmu karena kesalahanmu menyiramku tadi. Lalu aku memukulmu karena otak bodoh kalian yang mau-maunya diperintah oleh orang bodoh seperti dia! Kau tidak tahu ya berapa harga sebuah seragam? Bagaimana mencucinya? Betapa kotornya aku sekarang?! Aku sudah menjaga agar diriku selalu bersih dan kau mengotoriku!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal. "Kalian makhluk bodoh yang mau-maunya diperintah si brengsek itu! Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal ini, aku akan memukulmu lagi, sebagaimana Chanyeol yang kau takuti itu memukulmu!"

"Kau! Ikut aku sekarang!" Baekhyun langsung menyeret kasar namja tersebut lalu pergi keluar toilet. Chanyeol, orang itu pasti melakukan ini karena hal kemarin. Baekhyun yakin itu. Ia harus menemuinya sekarang.

Begitu melihat Chanyeol disudut kantin, dengan Jongin dan dua orang berpakaian hitam dibelakangnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dengan penampilan kotor dan menyeret namja yang kini ketakutan, ia menghampiri meja tersebut.

BRAAK!

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan seluruh penghuni kantin menatap Baekhyun. Suasana mulai berubah ketika melihat kehebohan yang dibuat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan idiot, tetapi Baekhyun dapat melihat ekspresi puas setelah melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi itu.

"KAU!" Baekhyun hendak bergerak mencengkram bajunya, tetapi dirinya lebih dahulu ditahan oleh dua orang berpakaian hitam yang Baekhyun yakin kekuatannya lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri, dapat ia rasakan ketika mereka mencengkram tubuhnya. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Maaf, kami hanya mengamankan orang yang mencoba membuat masalah." Dua pria itu menyeret Baekhyun menjauh.

Baekhyun mengamuk. "AKU?! Coba kalian tanyakan pada orang brengsek ini yang telah membuat masalah dengan menyuruh siswa menyiramku dengan air bekas!"

"Apalagi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi tidak tahu sama sekali, tapi Baekhyun yakin dia tertawa sekarang didalam hatinya! "Kau ini selalu menuduhku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun,"

"Tuan Chanyeol selalu berada didekat kami sejak datang ke sekolah ini." Ucap salah satu dari pria itu. Baekhyun mendelik.

"Kalian ini siapa?!"

"Kami bodyguard, disewa untuk menjaga Tuan Chanyeol agar tidak membuat masalah."

"Kenapa kalian diperbolehkan ada disini—ah, bukan itu masalahnya. Park Chanyeol membuat masalah denganku, tidakkah kalian lihat penampilanku karena ulahnya?! Aku tahu dari orang ini!" Baekhyun menatap siswa yang ia bawa tadi tersebut. "Kau, bicara yang sejujurnya atau aku akan memukulimu lagi karena kebohonganmu!"

"Aku..." siswa itu menatap Baekhyun sebentar dengan ekspresi ketakutan, lalu menunduk. "Itu kesalahanku, Baekhyun-sshi... kenapa kau menuduh Park Chanyeol..."

"Apa?" Baekhyun benar-benar ingin murka. "Kau bohong kan karena ada Park Chanyeol didepanmu sekarang!"

"Oh, lihatlah kebohongan yang kau buat. Hei cebol, kau ini memang selalu mencari gara-gara denganku ya." Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan senyum sombong. "Kau dengar sendiri ucapan orang itu kan? Aku bersama mereka terus-menerus, bagaimana bisa aku meminta anak itu untuk membuat masalah denganmu? Dan lagi, anak itu bilang dia melakukan atas niatnya sendiri, jadi, jangan mengada-ngada."

Baekhyun meraung saat diseret oleh salah satu bodyguard itu. Ia ingin melepaskan diri tetapi tak mampu karena tenaga bodyguard itu lebih besar dibandingnya. Sial, ia belum puas! Ini bukan kenyataannya! Ia yakin ini ulah Park Chanyeol, apalagi tiga orang siswa itu yang bilang sendiri padanya, dan jika disangkutpautkan dengan kejadian semalam, Chanyeol pasti marah padanya karena mengatakan perilaku buruknya kepada Appanya. Dia berniat membalaskan dendam dengan pembullyan semacam ini.

"Arghhh! Lepaskan akuuuu!"

Chanyeol menahan senyum melihatnya. Benar-benar sesuai rencana. Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang menyeringai kecil kepadanya. Mereka saling tersenyum kemenangan tanpa diketahui oleh bodyguard yang satunya yang kini berada didekatnya.

Setelah pulang, Chanyeol benar-benar dimarahi oleh Appanya. Mulai hari ini ia dilarang untuk pergi kemanapun kecuali ke sekolah. Kesekolah diawasi dua bodyguard sewaan yang Chanyeol sendiri tak mampu melawannya meski ia kuat, dilarang mengendarai kendaraan pribadi dan diantar jemput. Dan semua itu selama seminggu dan Chanyeol merasa kesal karena akan menghadapi masa-masa ketidakbebasannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar melaksanakan keinginannya untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun melalui siksaan-siksaan seperti pembullyan ini satu harian ini. Ia harus menyiksanya hari ini juga, karena Chanyeol yakin jika sudah pulang ke rumah Baekhyun pasti akan mengadu lagi dan ketahuan Ayahnya lagi nanti. Tipikal anak manja menurut Chanyeol. Jadi ia sudah menyusun rencananya tadi malam dengan bantuan Jongin. Ia menyuruh Jongin yang melaksanakan rencananya ini, sehingga para bodyguard tidak mengetahuinya.

Rencananya ia akan membully Baekhyun hari ini, lalu pulang sekolah nanti ia akan menghajarnya. Chanyeol juga sudah memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri dari bodyguardnya nanti. Biarlah ia tanggung resiko selanjutnya. Ia lebih mementingkan perasaan dendamnya pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sudah membuatnya marah.

'Aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhmu dengan tinjuanku, Baekhyunnie...'

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N : Well, saya gak tahu sebenarnya tentang dunia bisnis, asalkan jalan cerita nyambung tak masalah kan :p kalo jodoh-jodohan agak nggak cocok menurut saya hahahaha! saya mau nyiapin adegan pertarungannya dulu ya, doain hasilnya dahsyat XD Kalo saya analisis lagi kok berasa Baekhyun yang ditindas mulu ya #ditendang Baek# Mianneee Baekkiekuu, dan Ceye udah tau Baek ini teman kecilnya dari Appanya tapi disini Ceye jahat bingit ya, T_T #lapingus Tenang, tenang, awalnya sakit dulu, gembira kemudian. Perjalananmu masih panjang nak #pukpukBaek

* * *

 **Big thanks for : Kim Youngzie - sanyakie - SHINeexo - HoshinoChanB - herocuteizumi - mingyussi - Baek Channa - GitaPark - parklili - biezzle - fanhirl97 - EXO L - fuyusky - RDRD ChanBaek - white morning glory - Popo37 - Byeoliesa**


	4. Chapter 4

**O-FEL © Park Sara**

 **Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **Support : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Heechul, Hangeng, Yunho, Kim Hani, Kangin (bodyguard), and bodyguard.**

 **Warning! : BoysLove. Yaoi. Typo's. Adegan kekerasan fisik. Jangan ditiru. Kata kasar. Dll.  
Untuk info, tak ada 'itu' disini, tapi ada sedikit 'ini' hehehe. **

.

 **.**

 _Old Friend, Enemy, and Love—_ _ **O-FEL**_

 **Chapter 4**

.

 **Enjoy!**

"Park Chanyeol sialan, kurang ajar. Terkutuk orang sialan itu! Arghhh!"

Baekhyun sekarang sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga di lokernya. Baju seragamnya sudah berubah warna dan terlihat lusuh, ia akan cuci nanti. Ia sudah cukup sakit hati karena ulah Park Chanyeol yang sok-sok polos tadi.

Brak!

Baekhyun menghempaskan pintu lokernya lalu pergi ke toilet. Pelajaran sudah dimulai daritadi. Baekhyun diizinkan untuk mengganti bajunya, setelah bodyguard itu melapor kepada pihak sekolah. Siswa yang menyiramnya dengan air toilet kini terdaftar dibuku hitam dan menerima hukuman dari guru BP. Baekhyun kesal sebenarnya, kenapa siswa tersebut malah rela menerima hukuman itu, padahal jelas-jelas itu perintah Chanyeol. Begitu berkuasanyakah dia? Dan Baekhyun merasa pihak sekolah kurang memperketat perilaku buruk siswa di sekolah ini. Dia harus menyampaikan sarannya kepada pihak sekolah, setidaknya pihak sekolah harus tahu tingkah murid-muridnya dan memberikan hukuman yang pantas.

Baekhyun membuka keran dan membasahi rambutnya, ia membersihkan rambutnya yang begitu kotor karena pasir dari air bekas pel tersebut. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengibaskan rambutnya agar rambutnya tidak terlalu basah. Ia lalu keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju kelas. Baekhyun sungguh merasa moodnya memburuk.

Tok tok tok.

Kim sonsaengnim berhenti menulis dipapan dengan pandangan menatap siswa yang baru berada disini sekitar tiga hari itu. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meski sudut bibirnya terasa kaku hanya untuk tersenyum saking dongkolnya dengan insiden tadi.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim, saya terlambat masuk. Tadi—"

"Cepat duduk dan buka buku pelajaranmu." Kim sonsaengnim melanjutkan acara menulisnya dan bersikap tak acuh. Baekhyun patuh dan menuju bangkunya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan teman-temannya. Bahkan ia mendengar bahwa dirinya sedang digosipkan sekarang.

Baekhyun menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dan membuka ranselnya. Ia cukup bersyukur sempat melemparkan tasnya sebelum disiram oleh siswa-siswa pada insiden tadi. Buku-bukunya masih dalam keadaan utuh, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot membeli buku lagi.

"Psstt..." Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang menatapnya. "Gwencana?"

Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya sedikit kasar ke atas meja setelah mengambilnya dari ransel. "Yeah," hanya itu yang dikatakannya, Luhan malah tambah khawatir. Baekhyun yang terlihat badmood pun membuatnya berhenti untuk bertanya daripada dirinya malah membuat Baekhyun makin badmood nanti.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya disamping kursinya lalu membuka bukunya. Ia terhenti saat melihat tulisan di mejanya.

BITCH

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal. Ia usahakan untuk meredam emosinya. Sungguh ini memuakkan. Chanyeol bertingkah kekanakkan hanya karena hal itu. Ingin mengerjainya dan memakinya dengan cara seperti ini tetapi seolah tak bersalah, sungguh pengecut.

"Kim Hani, apa yang kau lihat?" Kim sonsaengnim menegur siswi itu.

"Tidak ada sonsaengnim."

"Kerjakan soal ini." Kim sonsaengnim menyuruhnya atas perilakunya yang tak menghargai penjelasannya. Kim Hani segera maju. Baekhyun ingat yeoja itu duduk dibarisannya dan bangkunya paling belakang.

Selesai menggoreskan tulisan di papan, Kim Hani meletakkan spidol itu. Kim sonsaengnim menghela nafas melihat jawabannya. "Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan kerjakan dulu yang didalam kurung dan diubah sesuai ketentuan dibuku?"

Kim Hani meringis ketika kepalanya dipukul dengan spidol. "Mianhae."

"Duduk dan dengarkan penjelasanku." Kim sonsaengnim menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun menatap Hani lalu Kim sonsaengnim. Sepertinya Kim sonsaengnim cukup menyeramkan. Baekhyun yakin guru ini disegani oleh siswa.

Srak.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan tasnya terseret jauh ke belakang. Barusan, Hani menendang tasnya? Ditatapnya Hani yang berlalu melewatinya begitu saja. Hingga yeoja itu duduk dan memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi Baekhyun yakin sekali senyuman sinis muncul dibibirnya.

Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya. "Apa-apaan itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Baek~ Ke kantin!"

Baekhyun ogah-ogahan menarik tangannya dari kekangan tangan Luhan. "Aku malas ke sana Lu."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu disini sendiri. Teman macam apa aku." Luhan merengut.

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja sendiri. Tidak apa." Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia sungguh lelah mau manapun sekarang. Ia muak melihat wajah Chanyeol jika bertemu nanti. Namun Luhan tetap keras kepala mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Ayolah, tidak ada musuhmu disana. Aku mengajakmu agar situasi hatimu membaik Baek. Aku yakin kau belum makan. Kau mau sakit?"

Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Musuh apa? Kau pikir aku takut bertemu Chanyeol? Aku hanya malas menggerakkan kakiku." Ya dia tidak takut, hanya muak.

"Apa aku harus menggendongmu? Ayolah, kutraktir deh!"

"Oke." Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan menyeret Luhan. Luhan tertawa sedetik kemudian.

"Kupikir itu bujukan terakhirku sebelum aku menyerah mengajakmu ke kantin. Ternyata sukses."

"Itu kata-kata yang kutunggu darimu, Lu." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku butuh yang gratis untuk membuat moodku membaik."

Luhan merangkulnya. "Dasar bocah ini!"

Baekhyun memamerkan tampang mengejeknya pada Luhan lalu dibalas cubitan oleh namja itu. "Aduh duh!" Baekhyun pura-pura kesakitan lalu tersenyum simpul. Tetapi senyumannya terhenti saat ia ditabrak seseorang. Luhan diam saat melihat Baekhyun menatap baju olahraganya yang ia kenakan, tepat dibagian dadanya. Noda merah, berasal dari benda yang dibawa siswi didepannya.

"Upss. Aku tidak melihatmu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, siswi tersebut berlalu. Namun sempat Luhan cegah dengan mencengkram lengannya. "Hani, kau..."

"Hei, ucapkan sesuatu." Baekhyun menatap siswi itu, mencoba mengajarkan siswi itu untuk sopan kepada orang lain.

"Apa?" Hani mendengus dan memakan daging goreng yang disausi itu. "Sudahlah, aku sibuk." Hani menghempaskan tangannya dan Luhan melepas cengkramannya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap itu. "Setidaknya ucapkanlah minta maaf."

"Oh? Maaf. Dah." Hani berlalu dan Luhan malah kesal sendiri melihatnya. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tetap terdiam seribu kata.

"Baekhyun? Maaf, harusnya aku lihat-lihat saat jalan tadi."

"Bukan salahmu Lu." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia masih kepikiran tentang perilaku Hani.

Luhan merangkul Baekhyun. "Kau ingin mengganti pakaian dahulu atau kita beli sesuatu dulu? Aku lapar."

"Aku sudah tidak punya baju ganti lagi." Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan pinjamkan bajuku." Baekhyun mengerjab mendengarnya. "Jadi, kau ingin menggantinya dulu atau, ah aku sudah keduluan lapar. Ayo!"

Luhan menyeret Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Ia memilih berpikir ketika Luhan sedang memesan sesuatu pada ibu kantin.

Kim Hani, entah kenapa yeoja itu terlihat tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun yakin bajunya terkena saus ini karena disengaja, apalagi mengingat tentang tasnya yang jelas-jelas tidak menghalangi jalan antar baris bangku malah ditendang seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah terlibat masalah dengannya, ia kan baru 3 hari disini. Apa karena Chanyeol menyuruhnya?

Baekhyun mendengus. Namja itu sedang main-main dengannya rupanya? Mungkin ia sedang merencanakan pembullyan lainnya. Lihat betapa pengecutnya dia, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baju dan mejaku sudah cukup untuk pembullyannya. Aku masih cukup bersabar sekarang..." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Ini minum, untuk menenangkan pikiranmu." Luhan menyerahkan segelas bubble tea pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya. "Terima kasi—"

PAK!

Baekhyun dan Luhan terpaku menatap gelas bubble tea yang terjatuh dengan isi yang berceceran di lantai. Baekhyun menatap nanar benda itu. Benda yang dibelikan Luhan, dan itu terbuang sia-sia saat seseorang sengaja mengejutkannya dengan menampar tangannya.

Baekhyun menatap sosok itu dan menatap membunuh seketika melihat sang pelaku. "Chanyeol." Luhan melihat tatapan Baekhyun, segera menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku." Namja tinggi itu menghempaskan tangannya yang ditahan oleh bodyguard disampingnya.

"Anda tahu apa yang anda lakukan?" Bodyguard itu mencengkram lengan Chanyeol. "Tuan Chanyeol, kalau anda melakukan yang tidak-tidak, Tuan Park akan mengurung anda."

"Ya-ya, aku tahu." Chanyeol berdesis. "Yang penting aku tidak berkelahi kan? Lagipula itu bukan salahku. Dia menghalangi jal—AAAKH!"

Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya dengan kuat. Chanyeol mengaduh, dan menatap marah padanya. "KAU!" bodyguardnya segera menahan Chanyeol untuk membalas, sedangkan yang satu lagi menahan Baekhyun. Luhan kebingungan dan cepat-cepat menarik Baekhyun dari bodyguard itu.

"Kau ngapain sih?" Luhan berbisik pada Baekhyun. Tatapan Baekhyun yang awalnya tajam kepada Chanyeol, kini berubah normal lalu ia menghela nafas lega.

"Ahh, aku lega." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ayo kembali ke kelas,"

Luhan bengong, tubuhnya ia biarkan ditarik oleh Baekhyun. Tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang naik darah karena ulahnya.

"YA!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa lari karena kedua lengannya ditahan oleh bodyguard dibelakangnya. Ia redam amarahnya. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, sebelum dengan keadaan anda seperti ini."

"YAAAK!"

Chanyeol kesal. Perlahan ia menguasai dirinya, ia mulai tenang dan bodyguard melepaskan cengkramannya. Chanyeol menarik kasar lengannya yang ditahan lalu berdecak sebal. "Bocah sialan." Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengusap tulang keringnya yang ngilu.

"A-anda mau pesan apa?" Ibu kantin bertanya takut-takut. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak jadi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luu, gomawo mau meminjamkanku."

Luhan memamerkan jempol tangannya. "No problem."

Baekhyun menatap baju olahraga yang berada ditangannya. Ia bersyukur masih ada baju ganti, rasanya hari ini ia begitu boros pakaian. "Aku ganti dulu ya. Kau masuk kelas lah duluan, bel sudah berbunyi kan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu saja."

Baekhyun merasa tak enak. Ia sudah meminjam baju Luhan dan membuat Luhan menungguinya lalu telat masuk kelas? Itu tidak boleh, karena kali ini guru yang mengajar adalah guru killer.

"Aku tidak mau kau dihukum juga karena telat masuk karenaku Lu." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia menepuk keras lengan Luhan. "Pergi sana!"

"Aww, kasar sekali." Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Oke, aku akan pergi. Jangan lama-lama."

"Kau pikir aku ini seperti kau yang lama mengganti pakaian?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Hei, aku tidak begitu."

"Sudahlah, pergi sana. Bilang pada sonsaengnim bahwa aku sedang mengambil obat di uks."

"Tidak akan~"

"Ya!"

Luhan memberikan tepukan pada kepalanya sebelum berlari kecil menuju kelas. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Lorong cukup sepi sekarang, sonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas. Dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya lagi untuk mengganti pakaian. Lagipula ia senang, karena waktu belajar bersama guru killer semakin cepat.

Krieett.

Baekhyun memasuki toilet dan menuju bilik. Ia agak kaget ketika melihat orang lain didekat westafel. Ia sangat kenal sosok yang berdiri dan menyandar pada dinding. Itu Oh Sehun. Namja itu sedang sibuk memainkan smartphonenya tanpa peduli padanya sedikitpun. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengunci pintu bilik, ia sedikit takjub.

"Woah, dia bolos?" gumamnya. Baekhyun membuka kaosnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos Luhan. Ia habiskan sebentar waktunya untuk melipat bajunya lalu berbalik. Perasaannya sedikit tak enak ketika hendak membuka pintu bilik. Mungkinkah takut pada Sehun? Tidak, Sehun tak semenakutkan itu. Yang terlihat olehnya selama ini, Sehun hanya diam dan tidak suka ikut campur. Ia tidak takut, tetapi sesuatu didalam dirinya seakan menyuruhnya untuk tidak keluar.

"Kenapa dia disini?" Baekhyun berbisik. "Dia memang bolos, ya. Apa yang kutakutkan?"

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Baekhyun keluar dari bilik. Ia berjalan lurus menuju pintu dan keluar segera. Sehun sama sekali tidak ia tatap. Dibanding Chanyeol, Sehun terlihat menakutkan jika sendirian seperti tadi. Atau mungkin ia hanya terlalu berlebihan?

"Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu—"

"Berhenti."

"Ap—HMPH!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat sesuatu menempel diarea hidung dan mulutnya. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang, Baekhyun yakin ia dibius dan Ia sempat melihat samar-samar sosok yang menangkap tubuhnya yang roboh.

Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sukses?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Untung bodyguard yang satunya sedang dipanggil oleh Ayahku, jadi aku bisa bebas dengan mudah." Chanyeol mengendurkan dasinya, merasa gerah setelah berlari. "Aku merasa kasihan pada Kai yang mengurus bodyguard satunya. Dia menantangnya, dan saat dia kewalahan dengan Kai, aku berlari."

"Kacau sekali bodyguardmu kali ini,"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Jadi, dimana dia?"

"Disana. Kau urus sendiri, untuk kali ini saja aku baik padamu hyung." Sehun menatapnya datar lalu pergi keluar dari gudang lama tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Gomawo."

Pintu tertutup dan Chanyeol menguncinya. Ia menatap sekitar. Ruangan ini cukup lusuh dengan ukuran luas. Gudang tersebut hanya berisi barang-barang tak terpakai seperti lemari-lemari tua yang hancur setengah, balok-balok kayu, tumpukan kardus, kursi-kursi usang, dan sisanya jerami-jerami dan debu-debu. Tempat yang lumayan untuk mematahkan tulang seseorang disini.

Chanyeol menatap sosok lain yang berada ditumpukan jerami. Ia menyeringai kecil lalu melangkah mendekati objek yang berada disudut gudang. Suara hentakan sepatunya menggema dengan debu-debu bertebaran. Chanyeol melepas blezernya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Seringainya semakin menjadi ketika dirinya berdiri disamping tubuh yang terbaring itu. Ia berjongkok disamping Baekhyun.

"Lihat dirimu tikus kecil," Chanyeol meremas surai Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang asal kau tahu." Matanya menatap rendah pada namja dibawahnya. "Tapi itu—" Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringai. "—tidak menarik."

Chanyeol melepas kasar tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun. Namja itu masih tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Tetap menarik dan manis meski rambutnya acak-acakan diatas jerami itu. Sama manisnya dengan Baekhyun semasa kecil dulu.

Chanyeol tersentak dengan pemikirannya. Ia berdiri segera, menjauhkan matanya untuk memandangi wajah teman kecilnya itu. "Tidak, dia dibawah standar." Chanyeol mendengus. Ia menatap sinis namja mungil itu. Mau berapa lama lagi dia tidur?

"Hei." Chanyeol mencolek pipi Baekhyun dengan kakinya, sungguh perilaku yang tidak beradab. "Kalau kau tidak bangun, kubunuh kau."

Pipi yang dihentakkan beberapa kali itu ternyata membuahkan hasil. Entah karena hentakan itu atau karena aroma sepatu Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan pergerakkan. "Oh," Chanyeol sumringah melihatnya. Ia tersenyum kejam. "Sudah bangun heh?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap wilayah asing ini. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. "Dimana aku...?"

"Cepat bangun,"

Baekhyun yang masih bingung itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu. "Chan...yeol?" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya dan merengangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia berpikir kenapa dirinya bisa sampai disini. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia mengingat rentetan kejadian sebelum ia berada diwilayah asing ini. Mengganti pakaian, lalu keluar dari toilet, dan tertidur sambil melihat Sehun lalu berakhir disini dengan Chanyeol. Mungkinkah ia sedang berada dimimpi?

Tunggu.

"CHANYEOL?!"

Chanyeol yang menatap jam tangannya itu melirik Baekhyun. "Lima puluh detik. Kenapa loadingmu lama sekali?"

Baekhyun was-was. Apalagi dirinya berada tempat yang seperti gudang ini. Ya ampun, apa Sehun membawanya kesini? Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Hmm..." Chanyeol memegang dagunya. "Kira-kira apa ya..."

Baekhyun bergerak mundur perlahan, menghindari daerah sudut ruangan. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!"

Seringai Chanyeol semakin melebar saat menangkap raut kekhawatiran dari Baekhyun. Ia suka tatapan itu. "Menurutmu," Chanyeol meremas-remas tangannya. "kita akan melakukan apa?"

Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol sekarang. Melihat situasi, Chanyeol berniat membunuhnya disini. Kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, menjadi perhitungannya untuk melawan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Kau kekanakan sekali."

"Oh?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya. "Kupikir kau kuat untuk menghadapinya, sangat mengecewakan."

"Kau yang mengecewakan." Baekhyun menggeram. "Melakukan pembullyan yang tak berguna lalu bersikap tak bersalah. Lalu membawaku dengan memberi bius kesini. Bukannya kau pengecut?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan apa dengan dua bodyguard sialan itu? Bukankah yang pengecut disini adalah kau, yang selalu mengadu? Sungguh kekanakan."

Baekhyun terus mundur perlahan ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. "Mengadu? Bukan salahku, kau sendiri yang memancingku untuk mengatakannya."

Baekhyun sadar ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Ia bergerak untuk menjauh dari sana, tetapi Chanyeol lebih cepat. Ia mencengkram lehernya, menempelkan tubuhnya kembali ke dinding. Baekhyun menatap mata tersebut tajam, sama tajamnya dengan tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol. "Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tutup mulutmu bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Kau marah dan mengajakku bertempur disini hanya karena kejadian kemarin? Lucu sekali."

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkramannya perlahan, Baekhyun menahan nafas dibuatnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dengan tatapan mata kebencian yang saling beradu. "Aku memang ingin menghabisimu dari awal kita bertemu di kantin, Pengganggu."

BUAK!

Baekhyun menendang perut Chanyeol hingga mundur satu meter darinya. Ia mengelus lehernya. "Aish... leherku," Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Heh, kau serius mengajakku bertarung atau tidak sih?"

"Kau bodoh?" Chanyeol segera berdiri tak peduli dengan perutnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya mau-maunya meladeni omongan lawannya dengan begitu lama. Seumur hidupnya bertarung, ia tidak peduli dengan omongan lawannya. Oh, harus dicatat dibuku sejarah pertarungan Chanyeol. "Untuk apa repot-repot menunggumu bangun jika tidak menghajarmu?"

"Bukannya kau bisa saja menghajarku saat tidur?"

"Sangat lucu jika menghajar orang tidur, dan itu tidak menarik." Chanyeol menatapnya datar. Ia berlari mendekati Baekhyun, meraih kerahnya, tetapi Baekhyun dengan gesit menghindar. Chanyeol menunduk saat Baekhyun mengarahkan pukulannya dikepala, tetapi ia kaget karena lutut Baekhyun menghantam dagunya.

GRTTKK

Chanyeol terjatuh di lantai berdebu. Suara benturan rahangnya tak ia pedulikan meski sakit terasa. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang sesaat. Perlahan ia bangkit dan hendak melangkah, tetapi tubuhnya terduduk. Ia menatap kesal Baekhyun. "Kau... sialan."

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Jangan remehkan aku." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, tinjuan didagu dapat membuat keseimbangan tubuhmu menjadi berkurang. Tadi itu bukan tinjuan, tetapi hantaman didagu. Aku yakin otakmu sedikit bergeser."

Didalam hati, Chanyeol mengakui dirinya terlalu meremehkan Baekhyun. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena hantaman tadi, ditambah rahangnya kaku. Baekhyun berhasil membuat pertahanannya sedikit goyah.

Kepala harus dibalas kepala. Chanyeol merancang niat licik dikepalanya dan menahan senyum ketika menemukan sebuah ide bagus.

Baekhyun berjongkok disampingnya. Chanyeol tak membalas ketika Baekhyun meraih kerahnya. Melakukan kontak mata untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun menatapnya serius. "Ayo bertarung dengan serius. Sampai kau mati."

Chanyeol mendesah dan tertawa. "Kau pikir tadi itu main-main?" Ia membalas Baekhyun dengan seringainya. "Tetapi sebelum itu."

Cup.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya, mencium bibirnya dengan mata tertutup. Baekhyun reflek menonjoknya dengan keras.

DUAK!

"KAU!" Baekhyun menyeret bokongnya yang terduduk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya merah padam. "GILA!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan seksi, ditatapinya Baekhyun dengan tatapan mesumnya. "Tidak buruk."

Urat-urat dikepala Baekhyun berkedut kesal. Ia menonjok Chanyeol. "Brengsek!" Chanyeol berguling, menghindar dari pukulan Baekhyun. Ia bangkit segera sedetik setelah Baekhyun berdiri. Ia cukup puas, idenya tadi pasti bisa mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

"Kali ini aku tidak main-main."

Chanyeol menendang perut Baekhyun, Baekhyun menangkisnya dan menyikut perut Chanyeol. Tak peduli rasa sakit, Chanyeol menghantam kepala Baekhyun dengan kepalan tangannya. Baekhyun terjatuh kesamping, pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang sesaat.

"Bangun!" Chanyeol memerintah. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan menendang pinggang belakang Chanyeol. Menghantamnya lagi dan lagi seakan Chanyeol adalah bola sepak. Dan sandungan Chanyeol ke kaki Baekhyun membuat namja itu terjatuh.

Mereka berhenti sebentar, mengatur nafas. Masing-masing mata mengawasi satu sama lain dan menjaga jarak. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berlari kearahnya lagi. Melayangkan tinjuan yang berhasil ditahannya dan berputar sambil melayangkan kakinya ke kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjaga jaraknya, tak peduli rasa sakit. Ia pikir Baekhyun akan menjadi lemah karena ciuman tadi, justru malah semakin kuat. _Dia jago menggunakan teknik kaki_. Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya. _Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah..._

Chanyeol berlari, menghindari pukulan Baekhyun lalu menarik kasar tubuh mungil yang kuat tersebut, membantingnya dengan keras ke lantai. Baekhyun tak peduli dengan lengan baju Luhan yang kotor, ia bangkit, berlari kearah lawan, melompat dan mengayunkan kakinya kepada Chanyeol dari samping.

 _Menghindari kaki._

Chanyeol mengelak dengan membungkuk, namun kaki Baekhyun malah berbalik menendang dengan tumitnya, sukses mengenai dagu Chanyeol lagi. Sebelum benar-benar terjatuh, Chanyeol menggapai kaki Baekhyun dan mengayunkannya kesamping.

SRAKK!

Baekhyun menghantam tumpukan jerami dengan tubuhnya. Tak peduli dengan rasa pusing, Chanyeol menarik kaki Baekhyun, menyeretnya dan bangkit. Lalu mengayunkan tubuh tersebut seperti melempar benda ke tumpukan kardus didekat dinding.

DUAK!

"AKHH!"

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang tak sengaja menghantam dinding. Chanyeol menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa, lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang kesulitan bangkit diantara tumpukan kardus itu.

Chanyeol menendang kakinya ke kaki Baekhyun. "Bangun!" Chanyeol menggapai kerah baju Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Chanyeol mendudukinya diatas perutnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan Chanyeol. Rasa sakit dikepalanya masih terasa ngilu dibeberapa bagian. Baju dan celananya koyak ditempat tertentu, kulitnya lecet, ia yakin wajahnya sudah lebam-lebam sekarang. Ia mengintip dari kelopak matanya, Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan nafas terengah. Keadaannya tak jauh beda dari Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Baekhyun memberikan pukulan pada Chanyeol lagi, tetapi tangannya bergetar, saat digerakkan terasa sakit. Mungkin keseleo. Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, cukup sakit dengan luka lecet dan lebam dipipinya. "Tunggu apa lagi?"

Chanyeol menatapnya sayu, masih terengah. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, ia tak peduli. Melihat lawannya yang mengasihankan lebih menarik untuknya. Chanyeol menyeringai. Dengan melihat keadaan sekarang, ia sudah tahu siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit. Ia gerak-gerakkan untuk memberikan hadiah terakhir untuk Baekhyun. "Sudah menyerah? Mengecewakan."

Baekhyun menutup matanya karena lelah. Kepalanya kembali pusing. Kesadarannya semakin menipis. Tubuhnya sudah diambang batas. "Hhh..."

"Sesuai permintaanmu, terima ini." Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia tidak peduli jika tangannya akan patah setelah ini. Chanyeol mengarahkan pukulan, namun ia terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun tak bergerak. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Hei,"

Chanyeol mengerjab bingung. Ditusuknya pipi Baekhyun yang lebam dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hei? Kau tidak mati kan?" Ia lakukan itu terus-menerus, membangunkan Baekhyun dengan menusuk jarinya ke pipi. Sepintas, ia teringat, bahwa ia melakukan hal yang sama dulu ketika Baekhyunnie tidak memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol menatap jarinya lalu menatap wajah lawannya. "Kenapa...aku... harus teringat hal itu sih?!"

BRAAKK!

"Astaga!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu gudang yang terbanting. Diambang pintu, ia melihat Appanya bersama salah satu bodyguard. Dan ia dapat mendengar suara Kai diluar yang sepertinya dikalahkan oleh bodyguard satunya lagi dan diseret untuk memberitahukan daerah ini.

Yunho, dengan tatapan marah besar mendekati anaknya. Ia terkejut mendapati wajah namja yang diduduki anaknya itu, lalu menatap tajam anaknya. "Berdiri."

Chanyeol berdiri perlahan. Dibalasnya tatapan murka sang Appa. "Appa—"

PLAK!

Chanyeol membiarkan kepalanya terayun kesamping. Ia menatap Appanya lagi dengan raut datar. Tatapan Appanya yang murka dan kecewa kepadanya.

"Apa kau ini anakku?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Kau pikir apa lawan-lawanmu itu? Mainan? Merasa hebat sekarang? Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajarimu kemampuan bela diri?" Yunho menatap tajam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa, tak menatapnya. Yunho mendengus kasar. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mendekatkan jarinya ke hidung namja itu. Masih bernafas. "Kangin."

"Ne." Bodyguard itu mendekat dan menolong tubuh namja itu, menggendongnya segera. Yunho berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berhenti dan melirik anaknya.

"Kau, pulang ke rumah dan temui aku saat jam makan malam. Jika kau ingin kabur, pikirkan lagi, kau tidak bisa kemana pun."

Chanyeol tetap diam. Dirinya ditemani oleh kesunyian. Tak lama, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap datar kearah pintu. "Sudah kubilang untuk tutup mulut, Kkamjong sialan." Ia membuang nafas kasar dan menendang kursi-kursi disana.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah megah bak istana merupakan tempat tinggal bagi keluarga Park yang letaknya berada di tengah kota Seoul. Halaman rumah yang luas, sebuah taman di belakang gedung rumah megah tersebut, sebuah garasi untuk mobil-mobil keluarga tersebut, lengkap dengan para pelayan dan satpam penjaga. Bagi siapapun yang melihat rumah ini dari luar, pasti akan iri dan sangat ingin bertempat tinggal di sana. Siapapun pasti sudah bisa menebak, pemilik rumah tersebut pastilah orang kaya.

Tepat di ruang tamu rumah megah itu, Yunho menatap sahabatnya lalu membungkuk 90 derajat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perlakuan anakku."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunduk begitu?" Hangeng menghela nafas. "Aish, jinja. Aku telah memaafkanmu Yunho. Duduklah." Yunho perlahan duduk. Ia kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada Chanyeol dengan plester dan perban yang menghiasi wajahnya yang duduk diseberang sofa. "Tetapi tidak untuk orang itu."

Chanyeol segera berdiri. Ia membungkuk. "Mianhae Paman."

"Hanya itu darimu?" Hangeng berdecih. "Kau hampir membuat anakku mati dan kau hanya mengatakan maaf saja."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kali ini suara Chanyeol melembut, yang telah mati-matian ia latih.

"Hah... padahal aku mengharapkan sesuatu." Hangeng mengibaskan tangannya. "Begitu puas ya menghajar seseorang?"

"Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi membungkuknya, meski dalam hati agak dongkol.

"Kalau dibiarkan sangat tidak bagus kan, Yunho? Tidak pantas untuk dijadikan pewaris."

Chanyeol tersentak mendengarnya. "Apa-apaan itu... Dia mengasut Appa?" Chanyeol bergumam.

PTAK!

"AWW!" Chanyeol berdiri tegak dan mengusap kepalanya. "Ini sakit Paman!"

"Mulutmu tidak sopan, bocah ingusan."

Bocah ingusan? Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Tahan, tahan. Orangtua... jangan dilawan... TAHAN!

"Kami sepakat menghukummu."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar ucapan Appanya. Lagi-lagi dihukum, kebebasannya semakin terkekang sekarang. "Baiklah..."

"Wah, kupikir dia akan protes." Yunho tersenyum. Ia lalu tertawa dan menatap Hangeng. "Jadi, Baekhyun akan dibawanya ke rumahku yang ada di dekat taman kota, biarkan saja mereka berdua disana. Nanti biar aku yang urus biaya rumah sakitnya, karena ini kesalahanku."

Chanyeol kebingungan. Dia membawa Baekhyun? Ke rumah? Berdua disana? "Apa maksudnya Appa? Kenapa aku harus membawanya ke rumah itu?"

"Apalagi?" Yunho menatapnya datar. "Sebagai hukuman dan rasa tanggung jawabmu atas apa yang kau lakukan. Kau dan Baekhyun tinggal di rumah tersebut, berdua. Kau harus merawatnya hingga sembuh dan sampai kalian lulus SMA. Sekalian kau ajari Baekhyun dalam urusan bisnis juga."

"APA?!" Chanyeol memekik. "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Ah, kurasa aku harus mengganti pewaris perusahaanku nanti ya Hangeng—"

"BAIKLAH BAIKLAH JIKA ITU MAU KALIAN!" Chanyeol murka. Ia acungkan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk dua orang dewasa tersebut. Perilaku yang memang tidak sopan. "HANYA SAMPAI AKU LULUS! DAN AKU TETAP JADI PEWARIS TUNGGAL!" Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan kaki dihentak-hentak.

Yunho dan Hangeng terdiam sesaat. "Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya, aku yakin. Nanti kalau dia apa-apakan anakku, cukup mengancamnya. Aku yakin dia sebenarnya baik."

"Ya, hahaha. Semoga saja,"

"Tapi kau benar-benar akan mengganti pewaris perusahaanmu? Aku sarankan Baekhyun untuk menggantikanmu. Hahaha!"

Yunho menatapnya datar dan Hangeng menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum kaku. "Tidak lucu ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Mereka memaksaku hyung. Tak ada jalan lain."_

"Kau memang tidak berguna!" Chanyeol kesal.

 _"Apa?! Sejauh ini aku membantumu, kau bilang—" –TUT._

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan frustasi. "Ahh!" Ia meringis saat tahu pinggangnya ngilu akibat tendangan Baekhyun. Mengingat Baekhyun membuatnya kesal. "Seharusnya dia mati saja saat kepalanya menghantam dinding."

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya, merenungkan isi hatinya yang kacau. "Dia memang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sih. Tapi kekuatannya boleh juga. Apa pukulanku sakit ya?"

Bayangan ketika dirinya mencium Baekhyun tiba-tiba melintas. Chanyeol kaget sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah! Sudahlah! Karena dia aku kena sial!"

Meski tetap diabaikan, namun tetap mengganggu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Aku keterlaluan ya?" Ia bermonolog dengan perasaan bersalah. "Tubuh kecil begitu sok-sok kuat."

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya. "Ughh, besok akan jadi hari terburuk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

FIRST KISS YEAAA! #telat

Guesukagayalochan,baeknyatakberdayaLOL #ditendang

Maaf lama. Hehehehe, ini udah sangat panjang untuk menebus ketelatan update #gakyakinsih

Review ya, lagi puasa lho, banyak amalnya wkwkwk. Biar saya semangat lanjutin, ya ya. Kalo gak, yaudah. #ngambeksetahun #dijambak

 **REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**O-FEL © Park Sara**

 **Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **Support :**

 **Warning! : BoysLove. Yaoi. Typo's. Adegan kekerasan fisik. Jangan ditiru. Kata kasar. Dll.  
Rate berubah lagi menjadi T semi M.**

 **Don't be siders, okay? Hargai usaha Author.**

.

 **.**

 _Old Friend, Enemy, and Love—_ _ **O-FEL**_

 **Chapter 5**

.

 **Enjoy!**

Malam yang begitu kelam. Mayoritas penduduk kota sudah berada di rumah masing-masing, menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga ataupun mereka yang bergulat dengan tugas-tugas pembelajaran. Jalanan sudah lumayan sepi, berbeda dengan saat dipagi hari yang begitu padat. Keadaan yang cukup rawan untuk pada wanita berkeliaran. Namun berbeda dengan para manusia yang berada di gang yang cukup ramai itu. Berkumpul dengan balok-balok kayu, dan adapula yang hanya berbekal tangan kosong.

"Kalian akan menggunakan barang hina itu?" Salah satu yang berada di grup yang sedikit banyak dari grup didepan mereka menyeletuk remeh. "Begitu lemah."

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara! Heaaah!"

Teriakan aba-aba itu pun dijadikan sebagai tanda dimulainya keributan yang mereka buat. Baku hantam terdengar mengilukan, belum lagi bunyi pukulan dari balok-balok kayu yang saling bertubrukan dengan tubuh. Korban-korban berjatuhan dari masing-masing pihak, tetapi pertempuran tetap berlangsung dengan cepat, tak peduli dengan rasa luka dan lebam yang menghiasi tubuh mereka.

"Brengsek." Desis pria berambut ikal begitu dia mendapatkan bogeman pertamanya yang mengenai lebam samar diwajahnya, begitu perih dan lumayan sakit. Satu pukulan keras dan tendangan kuat dibalaskannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit itu. Bahkan disaat lawannya mengaduh kesakitan, ia tak peduli. Kakinya menginjak tangan lawannya yang mulai melemah, pandangannya menggelap seiring dengan kakinya yang bertindak ingin mematahkan tangan lawannya.

Teman dari sang lawan menyadari dan mengayunkan balok kayu kearah pria itu, tetapi terhenti karena dirinya lebih dulu ditendang oleh tim lawan. "Hah, harusnya kau tidak berpaling dariku." Pria berambut pirang itu mendengus, sebut saja namanya Taeyang.

"A-Ahh! ARGH! H-hentikan!"

KRRTKK

Taeyang menoleh dan tertawa melihat pria yang antusias mematahkan tulang lawannya itu. "Woww, sadis." Ia berkomentar sebelum berbalik melayangkan tinjuannya pada lawan yang menyerangnya. Urusannya selesai, ia melirik lagi pria berambut ikal disana yang mencekik leher dari teman lawan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ditendangnya pria yang sedang memegangi tangannya yang hampir patah, dan teman dari lawannya lah yang terkena imbas dari pukulannya.

Taeyang mendesah melihat hal itu. "Hei, Chanyeol. Kurasa tanganmu bisa patah nanti."

"Apa pedulimu?" Chanyeol meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Santai, bro." Taeyang cengengesan. "Tapi, aku cukup tertarik melihat wajahmu lebam sebelum datang kesini. Bahkan lebam terparah kurasa. Lawanmu itu kuat ya? Haha, lebih baik kau kembali pulang saja Chan."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Chanyeol berbalik dengan dengusan. "Oh ya, dibelakangmu." Ucapnya santai sambil berlari menghabisi lawannya lagi. Taeyang yang mendengarnya langsung mengelak cepat dan berbalik, menatap sang lawan yang menatapnya kesal. Taeyang tersenyum sinis.

"Aku terkejut, tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan dia disana?"

"Dari tadi malam, Tuan. Dia ada di balik jeruji sekarang."

Yunho memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Baiklah."

Yunho mematikan telfonnya. Ia mendengus dan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Dirinya sedang berada di kamar rawat Baekhyun sekarang. Pria manis itu berbaring dengan wajah damai meski kepalanya berbalut perban dengan lebam wajah samar. Dokter bilang kepalanya memang luka ringan, tidak parah. Sekarang kepalanya sudah baikan. Baekhyun sedang tertidur karena obat bius sekarang.

"Ada apa Yunho?" Hangeng bertanya melihat wajah kusut sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol, berulah lagi." Yunho menghela nafas. "Dia melarikan diri dari rumah tadi malam dan malah ikut-ikutan tawuran. Bagaimana bisa dia masih ikut berkelahi disaat wajahnya dihiasi lebam-lebam? Kurasa dia menjadi monster."

"Anakmu mungkin sudah tidak waras." Heechul menatap Baekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. "Kurasa tidak bagus untuk membiarkan anak kita bersama Chanyeol? Dia sudah cukup mengenaskan sekarang."

"Mau diapa-apakan anak itu susah berubah. Aku bahkan bingung mengaturnya," Yunho bercerita. "Mungkinkah karena aku kurang memberinya kasih sayang?"

Prihatin, Hangeng menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Kau sudah menjadi Appa yang baik, Yunho." Hangeng lalu menatap Heechul. "Aku yakin dengan keputusanku, sayang. Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab. Bukankah kau setuju? Lagipula kurasa Baekhyun harus mandiri."

Heechul mendengus. Ia tak menjawab dan betah menatap wajah anaknya, menunggu kelopak matanya terbuka. Yunho melihat gelagatnya. "Hangeng, lebih baik kalian bicarakan lagi rencana ini. Aku tetap akan menerima apapun keputusannya." Yunho tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu, mengurusi anaknya yang mendekam di penjara karena tertangkap oleh polisi.

"Kau gila mau membiarkan Baekhyun bersama seorang monster? Dia bisa menderita!"

Hangeng mendekati istrinya dan merangkulnya, terlihat respon tak senang dari sang istri. "Jadi, kau mau membiarkan orang yang membuat anak kita hampir sekarat begini bebas begitu saja hanya dengan uang?"

"Ya, dan setelah ini kita tidak akan melihat anak itu lagi. Kita pindah ke Jepang lagi." Heechul menatap Hangeng serius.

"Kau yakin Baekhyun menerimanya?"

"Apa?"

Hangeng menatap bola mata kelam Heechul. "Kau memaksanya untuk pindah kesini, dan dia sudah suka rela memenuhi permintaanmu karena kau begitu menginginkannya. Setelah kejadian ini, kau ingin membuatnya lari dari masalahnya? Itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa seperti pengecut, sayang. Aku paham betul sifat anak ini."

Heechul diam sejenak, raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka, Hangeng. Dia Baekhyun kita satu-satunya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia disiksa? Bagaimana kalau dia dipaksa ini-itu? Bagaimana kalau dia berkelahi lagi? Bagaimana kalau tulangnya patah setelah itu? Bagaimana kalau anak kita sekarat? Atau mati? Kau bodoh? Dia bisa dalam bahaya dengan anak macam itu. Aku tidak mau."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tahu Baekhyun mampu manghadapinya." Hangeng menghela nafas, bagaimana mungkin ia mau membiarkan anaknya dalam bahaya. Sebenarnya bisa saja semua ini terselesaikan dengan uang. Tetapi ia tidak suka dengan di pelaku yang mudahnya lari dari masalah. "Ayolah, chagi."

Heechul menatap tak percaya. Hangeng mendukung rencana ini? Apa dia gila? Dia terlihat menyukai jika Baekhyun berada didekat orang seperti monster itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Heechul tersentak ketika tangan yang ia genggam bergerak lemah. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Gwencana, chagi?" Heechul mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih sayang. Meski Baekhyun diam, tetapi ia mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun yang begitu lembut, menyatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanyanya pelan, ia berusaha duduk, tubuhnya terasa berat, apalagi dibagian kepalanya, ia berharap otaknya tidak rusak. Hangeng langsung membantunya untuk berbaring kembali.

"Istirahatlah."

Hangeng menepuk lengan Baekhyun lembut, ia tersenyum hangat, karena kekhawatiran mereka lenyap. "Lihat kan? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Heechul menatap Hangeng dalam diam, lalu mereka menatap Baekhyun penuh arti. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apapun hanya diam dengan tatapan polos.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku."

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Appanya mulai berbicara. Suasana begitu canggung setelah mereka keluar dari kantor polisi. Ia begitu pasrah ketika disergap polisi, tak melawan sama sekali dan terus diam selama ditanyai ini itu. Ia begitu frustasi tadi malam karena masalahnya dengan keluarga Byun yang memberinya hukuman tidak masuk akal, merawat anaknya? Yang benar saja. Dan tepat pukul 10 malam, Taeyang mengajaknya bergabung ke pertarungan dengan genknya, entah melawan genk mana, Chanyeol tak begitu peduli. Ia hanya ikut dan meluapkan emosi di kepalanya.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku sampai lelah memarahimu." Chanyeol masih diam, ia hanya menatap datar jalanan. Supir didepannya perlahan menjalankan mobil, menaati lampu lalu lintas yang bersinar hijau. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Hening, Chanyeol masih mengatup bibirnya, begitu tak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Appanya. "Katakan maumu sebenarnya melakukan hal bodoh ini. Apa aku kurang memenuhi kebutuhanmu? Atau apa?"

Chanyeol akhirnya memberi respon dengan helaan nafas. "Entahlah, pikir sendiri."

"Haruskah aku mengirimku ke pusat rehabilitasi? Kau mulai tidak waras."

"Lakukan saja, setelah itu aku yakin semua orang diperusahaan akan membicarakanku. Nama baikmu tercemar setelah mengetahui anakmu ini gila."

Yunho menarik nafas panjang mendengar nada menantang dari ucapan anaknya. Dosa sebesar apa sehingga anaknya seperti ini? Ia memang kurang tegas memberikan Chanyeol hukuman, sudah tegas pun anaknya masih membangkang. Yunho yakin, kesalahannya hanya terletak pada otak anaknya.

Meski ia tahu apa penyebab Chanyeol seperti ini, tetapi kali ini lebih parah.

Setelah lama diperjalanan, mereka akhirnya berhenti di parkiran rumah sakit. Chanyeol mendengus melihatnya. Ia ingat rumah sakit ini disebutkan Appanya untuk mengobati orang yang ia injak tangannya hingga patah itu. "Kau membawaku kesini untuk memintaku agar meminta maaf dengan korbanku?"

Yunho menatap Chanyeol yang masih betah memasang ekspresi datar. "Ya, salah satu korbanmu. Cepat keluar."

"Aku tidak menuruti dan akan lari setelah keluar dari mobil." Chanyeol menyahut ogah-ogahan. Yunho diam saja. Ia tahu anaknya hanya menggertak untuk menyatakan ketidaksukaannya. Dan lihat setelah ini, Chanyeol mengikutinya menuju kamar pasien.

"Apa susahnya memperbaiki sikapmu, aku yakin kau akan banyak disenangi."

Chanyeol tak menyahut. Ia sibuk membalas dengan tatapan tajam setiap orang yang menatapnya ketika melihat wajah babak belurnya. 'Mau mati?' itulah arti tatapan yang ia sebarkan ke orang-orang di rumah sakit yang ia yakin salah satu milik Appanya.

Tok tok

Yunho membuka pintu dan melirik anaknya, memberi tanda untuk masuk duluan. Chanyeol masuk saja, malas membantah ataupun bertanya. Tatapannya melihat sekitar, terdapat ranjang dengan meja kecil, ada juga westafel, juga jendela yang cukup besar sebagai penghibur pasien yang memberikan pemandangan yang bagus dari kamar, ada juga sofa disana. Tatapannya terhenti pada dua manusia yang menatapnya penuh arti disisi ranjang pasien. Ia begitu malas ketika pandangannya bertubrukan dengan pria manis yang masih berbaring disana.

'Keluarga Byun?' Chanyeol mendengus. Ia berbalik untuk keluar, tetapi Appanya menghalangi jalan dengan tatapan menuntut. "Appa, aku tidak mau—"

"Urusanmu belum selesai dengan mereka." Yunho mendorong anaknya untuk mendekati ranjang, untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Berhenti disamping ranjang, Chanyeol menatap sinis pria yang tak mau menatapnya itu. Ia menatap Yunho. "Apa lagi urusanku? Kau mau aku menjalani hukuman konyol kalian? Persetan dengan penerus perusahaan, aku sudah tidak peduli. Seharusnya dengan biaya pengobatan saja sudah cukup, seperti yang Appa lakukan biasanya."

"Biaya pengobatan katanya..." bisikan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia cukup geram dan beralih menarik kerah Baekhyun. Sebelum itu terjadi, Heechul menahannya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam. "Jangan macam-macam denganku."

Heechul balas menatapnya tajam. 'Anak ini... benar-benar,' ia membatin ketika tatapannya malah dibalas lebih tajam lagi oleh Chanyeol. "Tidak sopan."

Chanyeol berdecih dan berbalik menjauhi mereka, tapi Appanya masih saja menahannya. "Jangan sampai aku melukaimu juga Appa."

"Kau harus bersikap jantan. Kau ingin melarikan diri dari masalah?"

"Apa maksud Appa?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan Appanya dibahunya, dan menatap tajam Appanya. "Lakukan seperti apa yang kalian mau. Aku tidak akan pernah lari." Chanyeol menatap Appanya serius. "Aku sedang lelah." Chanyeol berjalan keluar. Bunyi pintu tertutup setelahnya membuat ketiga orang dewasa disana menghela nafas.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu... Ya ampun." Heechul menyuarakan komentarnya.

"Mianhae," Yunho membalas. "Atas semuanya." Ia menatap Baekhyun. "Gwencana?"

"Ya, paman." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi Baekhyun, bagaimana?" Heechul bertanya. Yunho menatap bingung dan Hangeng berbisik padanya, menjelaskan bahwa mereka sedang membahas tentang Chanyeol dan perilakunya terhadap Baekhyun sebelum Yunho kesini.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Ia mengingat apa saja yang terjadi sebelum ia terkapar disini. Benci juga rasanya bahwa ia hampir sekarat tetapi Chanyeol masih kuat berkeliaran kemana-mana. "Aku sudah cukup berterimakasih atas tanggungjawab Paman Yunho yang sudah mengobatiku. Tetapi tidak untuk Chanyeol."

"Jadi, maksudmu..."

"Aku tidak mungkin mau dirawat olehnya." Baekhyun mendengus. Yunho menghela nafas mengerti. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan perilaku anaknya. Ditatapnya Baekhyun sebentar, lalu ditatapnya Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Boleh aku bicara berdua saja dengan Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang besar, bernuansa cream adalah tempat peristirahatan pria tampan bermarga Park itu. Ranjang king size, meja belajar, gitar disudut ruangan, satu setel alat pembuat musik yang tertutup kain karena sudah tak ia gunakan semenjak menjadi berandal, rak buku yang sama sekali tak tersentuh, lemari kayu ukir disamping rak buku, dan meja kecil disamping ranjang. Inilah kamar tidur seorang Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan, terbangun dari alam mimpi. Bahkan disaat wajahnya dipenuhi luka, pria tersebut masih memancarkan pesona memikat. Ia menatap sekitar, memastikan dirinya sudah keluar dari alam mimpi yang konyol baginya.

Di dalam mimpi, ia melihat senyum kebahagian seorang pria manis. Berjalan didepannya entah kemana dengan dirinya yang seolah tertarik mengikutinya. Tetapi semuanya berakhir dengan dirinya yang dijadikan seperti budak oleh pria manis yang sialnya ternyata Byun Baekhyun.

"Mimpi macam apa itu," komentarnya tak terima. Mata bulat yang tajam itu melirik jam dinding, menunjukkan jam 7.30, dimana sekolah sudah dimulai dan ia kesiangan. Tetapi pria itu terlihat tak begitu peduli. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan hendak bangkit, tetapi ia merasa janggal di kedua tangannya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat bahwa tangannya terborgol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bangkit segera, menatap dengan ekspresi bodoh ke kedua tangannya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Chanyeol bergegas menemui Appanya. Ia yakin, ini perbuatan Appanya. Pasti ini bagian dari hukuman. Tapi ini, dia diborgol seperti ini?—konyol! Chanyeol tidak terima. Dengan susah payah, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berjengit ketika melihat pria pendek berada didepan kamarnya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, dengan senyum ditahan-tahan. "Kau? Apa yang—" Suatu prasangka buruk didapat oleh Chanyeol. "Oh, kau yang melakukan ini?"

"Kau menuduhku?" Baekhyun pura-pura kaget, ia bahkan mengikuti nada bicara Chanyeol yang membullynya tetapi pura-pura polos. "Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu dan menuduhku? Ya ampun. Dan, apa itu? Kau penjahat ya? Haruskah kubawa kau ke kantor polisi?"

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan kata-katanya. "Aku baru tahu ada orang yang repot-repot membangunkan musuhnya. Oh ngomong-ngomong apa kau geger otak? Aku yakin hantamannya cukup kuat. Aku cukup bangga kau mampu menahannya."

Baekhyun kesal. Orang didepannya, bukannya merasa bersalah malah bangga? "Aku kesini karena tidak ada pilihan lagi. Berkat aku terlibat perkelahian denganmu, aku diskorsing, kau juga. Penjaga sekolah menahanku masuk, aish, menyebalkan." Baekhyun mengomel. Chanyeol menatapnya, dibalas tatapan sengit dari Baekhyun.

"Kurasa kau sudah sembuh." Chanyeol mendengus. "Untuk apa aku merawatmu dan melakukan hukuman lagi. Sial."

Chanyeol bahkan tak peduli dengan skorsing. Ia sudah biasa.

"Oh, tentang hukuman, kau akan membawaku kesana kan?" Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan menyeretnya. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkram leher bajunya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tidak mungkin menahan tangan Baekhyun yang seperti ingin mencekiknya dengan satu tangan, tangannya sedang diborgol sehingga ia tidak leluasa. "Apa-apaan kau. Kau sungguh-sungguh menerima hukuman konyol itu? Seharusnya kau tolak, kau kan sudah sembuh!"

"Aku?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan ia berhenti mencengkram bajunya. "Hukuman ini kan untukmu, bukan aku. Dan aku tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur di skorsing satu hari karena dibilang membolos bersamamu, apa boleh buat."

"Apa?"

"Cepat antar aku ke rumah kita."

Chanyeol mendadak geli mendengarnya, mengetahui Baekhyun mengucapkan kata asing seperti 'kita'. "Kau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun sejujurnya sama jijiknya dengan Chanyeol, tetapi ia mencoba terbiasa. Toh, ia akan tinggal berdua dengan orang belagu ini. "Ru-mah ki-ta."

Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol dan mendorongnya. "Cepat antar aku, aku tak tahu rumahnya yang mana."

Chanyeol berdecih. Kenapa diantara banyak orang, ia harus terlibat dengan musuh yang dulunya adalah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kesini lagi?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bersama Chanyeol kini berdiri didepan gerbang kompleks. Baekhyun kurang mengenal kompleks ini, jadi ia membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi penunjuk arah. Tetapi sudah tiga kali mereka memasuki kompleks ini dengan jalan kaki, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang kembali berdiri didepan gerbang yang sama.

"Hei, kenapa—" Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan seringai.

"Selain sok jago, kau ini bodoh ya." Seringai Chanyeol semakin mengembang. "Masa sudah tiga kali kau tidak sadar kalau kita hanya keliling dari kompleks ini ke sebelah lalu kembali lagi?"

Baekhyun menyumpah serapah. Sial, dia dikerjai. Tak peduli lagi, Baekhyun memilih masuk kompleks didepannya sendirian. Persetan dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa geli dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan. Puas rasanya melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Ini balasan karena Baekhyun masih mengelak telah memborgol tangannya. Sampai sekarang, tangannya masih berkondisi sama dengan sebelumnya, hanya saja dilapisi saputangan agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berkeliaran dengan kondisi tangan terborgol, bisa-bisa ia dikira penjahat yang lepas dari penjara. Meski ia memang berandal sih dan baru lepas dari penjara dalam satu malam.

"Hoi, lepaskan tanganku dulu baru kutunjukkan jalannya."

Baekhyun terlihat tak peduli. Chanyeol pun mengekorinya. Ia bisa saja melarikan diri, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberikan ancaman apapun untuknya, apalagi kakinya bisa bergerak bebas. Chanyeolnya saja yang tidak mau. Ia bukan orang yang mau menarik kata-katanya lagi, sekali ia bilang tidak akan lari, ia tidak akan lari. Lagipula bersama musuh didepan sana cukup menarik untuknya. Baekhyun yang masih mau terlibat dengannya lagi setelah apa yang ia perbuat saja sudah membuatnya salut atas keberaniannya.

Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang bertanya dengan seorang wanita, mungkin bertanya tentang alamat rumah Appanya itu. Melihat wanita tersebut menunjuk kearah kiri lalu kanan, dan senyuman Baekhyun yang cerah sambil mengatakan terima kasih, Chanyeol yakin letaknya sudah diketahui. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kunci borgol dan mengerjai pria pendek itu lagi.

"Hoi."

Chanyeol melirik. Baekhyun menunjuknya dengan tatapan datar, lalu menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur, menyuruhnya mendekat. Chanyeol membuang nafas tak percaya. "Dia memerintahku?"

"Cepat!"

Chanyeol ogah-ogahan berdiri disampingnya. Tangannya sudah pegal karena masih berposisi sama. "Mana kunci borgolku?"

"Apaan," Baekhyun pura-pura tak mengerti. "Cepat ikut aku ke rumah kita."

"Kau ini niat sekali tinggal bersamaku."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia melakukan ini hanya karena Yunho. Ia benar-benar tak tahu kenapa dirinya malah menyetujui setelah pembicaraan mereka. Daripada dipikirkan, lebih baik ia jalani saja.

Begitu Baekhyun melangkah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, kakinya tersandung tiba-tiba, dan ia jatuh tengkurap di trotoar kompleks. Tatapan membunuh ia lemparkan pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum sinis.

"Balasan untukmu yang berani memerintahku."

Pria tinggi itu berjalan mendahuluinya, tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang kesal. Tak disangka, mata Baekhyun menemukan bola tenis lapangan diantara rerumputan disamping trotoar. Ide licik tersalurkan. Dengan bakat melempar bola, Ia berdiri dan mulai ancang-ancang melemparkan bola yang sudah berada ditangannya itu.

"Dengan kekuatan dewa neptunus, aku persembahkan bola ini melayang keras ke arah Park idiot Chanyeol itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika bolanya berhasil mengenai Chanyeol, mengenai punggungnya dengan kuat karena jarak mereka cukup dekat dan lemparannya bertenaga.

"Itu bayaran karena sudah membuatku jatuh!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Dilemparnya balik bola tersebut kepada Baekhyun, yang tentunya dapat ia elak. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Ibu-ibu yang melihat tingkah mereka terkekeh. Apalagi kedua pria itu saling mengejar dengan sumpah serapah, tapi terlihat begitu menikmati pertengkaran mereka. Terlihat seperti anak kecil dari sudut pandang mereka.

"Aigoo~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita buat peraturannya."

"Permainan konyol apalagi yang kau buat?" Chanyeol mendengus. "Buka dulu borgol ini!"

Tak peduli perintahnya, pria manis itu meneliti setiap ruangan. Mereka sudah berada di rumah yang dimaksud. Rumah kecil yang sederhana, terdapat ruang tamu, dapur, ruang TV, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur. Ada teras belakang juga.

"Rumah ini hanya untuk satu orang ya? Kamar tidurnya hanya satu."

"Buka dulu borgolnya."

Baekhyun berpikir. Kamar mandi mungkin mereka bisa bergantian, tetapi untuk kamar tidur? Ia tidak mungkin tidur satu ranjang dengan Park Chanyeol, tidak dan tidak akan!

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger dibahunya. Chanyeol sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kepala Baekhyun yang berada diantara kedua lengannya. Tangannya berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun, seolah-olah memamerkan borgol yang mengunci tangannya.

"Tanganku pegal." Ia mengeluh. Tubuhnya malah semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun, dengan kepala berada disamping kepala Baekhyun, ia berbisik berat. "Aku sudah bersabar, kau tahu?"

DUK!

"Akh." Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun menyikut tulang rusuknya. Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari Baekhyun. Rautnya sudah berubah kesal, padahal ia sudah mencoba 'merayu' Baekhyun agar menyerahkan kunci borgolnya.

"Kuberitahu, aku tidak menyimpan kuncinya. Nanti akan ada orang yang membawakan kunci itu bersama dengan pakaian untuk kita kesini. Borgolmu akan lepas nanti malam, jadi nikmati saja hari ini." Baekhyun tertawa jahat, ia akan menghabiskan waktu di teras belakang untuk membuat peraturan antara mereka berdua, yah, walau ia tidak yakin Chanyeol akan menuruti hal ini atau tidak.

"Ck, anak itu..." Chanyeol mendengus dan menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa disana. Ia mendengus. "Harus apa aku sekarang?"

Tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol.

"Hoi, kau sedang apa?" suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melirik.

"Buka borgol ini dan aku akan mencincangmu."

"Lucu sekali." Baekhyun melemparkan handuk ke wajah Chanyeol. "Mandi sana selagi aku menulis,"

Baekhyun kembali menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol, meninggalkan pria tampan itu bertampang bengong di sofa. Ia baru ingat satu hal.

"Memangnya... Aku belum mandi ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cebol."

Baaekhyun berhenti menulis. Darahnya naik ketika mendengar suara berat mengejeknya. Baekhyun menoleh kesal. "Siapa yang—...kau mau apa?"

Didekat pintu teras, disamping Baekhyun duduk, terlihat Chanyeol berdiri disana memasang wajah kesal. Tangannya yang terborgol itu menodongkan sebuah pisau dapur kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengira, Chanyeol mau mengancam akan membunuhnya karena dia tidak menyerahkan kunci borgol. Ini berbahaya.

"Pegang pisau ini." Chanyeol memerintah. Baekhyun bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pegang saja!" Chanyeol naik darah. Baekhyun tak mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol sekarang. Ia segera memegang pisau itu. Ditatapnya pisau dapur tersebut. Apa Chanyeol akan menyuruh dirinya untuk menancapkan pisau ini ke tubuh Chanyeol?

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan penasaran. Begitu lama Chanyeol memandanginya, hanya memandanginya dengan bibir terkatup. Apa mau pria ini? "Kau ingin aku membunuhmu dengan pisau ini eoh?"

"Robek bajuku sekarang."

"Hah?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, ia pikir Chanyeol sedang bercanda, tetapi wajah pria itu begitu serius menatapinya. "Robek bajumu dengan pisau ini? Memang bisa?"

"Cih, cepatlah."

"Kenapa harus aku, memang aku babumu?" Baekhyun memberikan lagi pisau itu. "Lakukan sendiri sana."

Chanyeol menggeram. "Dengan tangan seperti ini? Ck, apa susahnya merobek baju ini? Aku mau mandi dan borgol bodohmu ini menghambat semuanya!"

Baekhyun baru paham maksud Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bilang kau bebas malam nanti, ini bagian dari hukumanmu. Dan lagi, kau ngomong berbelit-belit. Apa susahnya bilang _"Baekhyun, tolong robek bajuku, aku mau mandi."_? Harga dirimu begitu tinggi heh?"

"Bicara lagi, kubungkam mulutmu dengan pisau ini."

Baekhyun mengambil pisau itu sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan. "Untung saja aku baik," Baekhyun langsung menarik kasar baju Chanyeol mendekat, mau tak mau Chanyeol ikut mendekat kepadanya. "Turunkan sedikit tubuhmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. "Dasar cebol."

Baekhyun sempatkan menjitak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memaksa Chanyeol untuk lebih merendahkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun dapat merobek bajunya dibagian lengan saja. Chanyeol memperhatikan saja, ketika tangan Baekhyun bergerak memotong bagian bahu, dari kerah leher keujung lengan. Wajah yang begitu serius itu terus Chanyeol pandangi tanpa berkata-kata.

"Selesai, kau tarik saja sampai kebawah." Baekhyun menatap baju Chanyeol yang tertahan dibagian pinggul akibat tergulung. Matanya mendapatkan pemandangan gratis berupa perut sixpack yang terbentuk meski tidak terlalu kekar tetapi seksi milik Chanyeol. Ia menyerahkan pisau itu. Chanyeol masih menatapnya, bahkan tidak berkedip. "Apalagi? Mandi sana."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, lalu menyeletuk. "Tidak sekalian robek celanaku?"

Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya. "Dalam mimpimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa ini cukup." Baekhyun mengamati tulisannya dikertas tersebut, deretan peraturan yang akan ia diskusikan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri sambil memegang kertas tersebut, berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol mungkin sudah selesai mandi. Baekhyun mendengus geli jika memikirkan betapa susahnya Chanyeol mandi dengan borgol ditangannya haha.

Baekhyun berhenti di ruang TV. Dilihatnya, tidak ada siapapun, dan hal ini membuatnya bingung. "Kemana dia?"

"Mencariku?"

Baekhyun terperanjat dan berbalik. Ia kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan keadaan topless dibelakangnya, dengan handuk dilehernya dan tentunya memakai celana. Rambut dan tubuhnya masih setengah basah, mungkin karena ia tidak bisa mengelap tubuhnya dengan kering karena kondisi tangannya. Cukup kasihan sih, tapi ia memang benar-benar tak memiliki kunci borgol itu.

Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun kaget karena Chanyeol yang tak tahu malu bertopless didepannya, tapi sialnya kelihatan seksi.

"K-kau, pakai bajumu bodoh!" Baekhyun harusnya tidak segugup ini, dia harusnya bisa bersikap santai. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan pria topless seperti sekarang, Baekhyun sendiri bahkan bingung dengan orientasi seksnya. Bisa jadi dia biseksual? Atau normal? Atau malah gay? Entah, Baekhyun membiarkan hatinya memilih.

"Mana mungkin dengan tangan begini." Chanyeol lalu terdiam. "Kau tertarik pada tubuhku? Makanya kau menerima hukuman ini biar bisa melihat yang seperti ini setiap hari?" Chanyeol berubah menyeringai saat wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Oh, kau begitu nakal."

"Perbaiki dulu otakmu yang mesum itu." Baekhyun mendengus dan berbalik menuju sofa. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Mau bayar aku berapa untuk malam ini?"

Bug!

Lemparan bantal sofa sukses mengenai wajah Chanyeol yang berada satu meter didepannya. Baekhyun memang berbakat untuk melempar. Tetapi yang paling aneh adalah ketika Chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Otakmu konslet ya?"

"Lucu hahaha!" Chanyeol menguasai diri. Ia duduk disofa dengan tenang. "Aku bisa memuaskanmu asal kau tahu."

Baekhyun memandangnya tak senang. "Lakukan itu dan kukirim kau ke neraka."

"Oh, coba lihat siapa yang terbaring di rumah sakit kemarin."

Oke, Baekhyun kalah. Pria manis itu menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Meladeni orang semacam Chanyeol butuh tenaga ekstra. "Ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas digenggamannya. "Kau harus menaatinya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu menarik kasar kertas itu. Ia mulai membaca. "Peraturan antara Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol?" Ia membeo lalu mendengus. "Hei, cebol. Coba kau pikir, aku disekolah saja membangkang, dan kau menyuruhku menaati ini? Otakmu ada dimana?"

Kalimat pedas yang baru kali ini Baekhyun setujui. Atas dasar apa ia percaya kalau Chanyeol akan menurutinya? Entah. "Lakukan saja! Lagipula tidak rugi untuk dirimu."

Chanyeol memasang wajah judes. Begitu juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol membaca deretan kalimat dibawahnya. "Pertama, jangan saling bicara di sekolah." Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Kapan aku mengajakmu bicara? Aku tak pernah mengajakmu bicara, aku hanya senang menghinamu."

"Lalu, pergi sekolah sendiri-sendiri. Urus urusan masing-masing, jangan ikut campur. Tidak membawa yang aneh-aneh ke dalam rumah. Tidak membawa pacar kedalam rumah. Dilarang keras berkelahi disini karena bisa menghancurkan seisi rumah? Lalu tugas rumahan, aku berbelanja pada hari senin, rabu, kamis. Lalu hari minggu kita bersih-bersih bersama? Lalu berjanji merahasiakan bahwa kita tinggal bersama. Dilarang menyentuh masing-masing pihak—" Chanyeol menarik nafas dengan ekspresi jijiknya. "Sampah menjijikan macam apa yang kau buat. Kau berniat mengatur hidupku hah?!"

"Hukuman ini akan berhenti jika kau menaatinya selama satu bulan." Baekhyun menatapnya serius. "Setelah itu kita bebas. Jadi lakukan dengan benar karena aku muak melihat wajahmu. Aku tidak mau membuang waktu hanya untuk mengurusmu."

"Kau pikir aku mau? Siapa yang memintamu mengurusku?" Chanyeol mendengus. "Ini sama sekali tidak menarik."

Baekhyun memutar otaknya. "Kau menginginkan perusahaan Appamu kan?" Pikiran Chanyeol teralihkan. Ditatapinya Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, tetapi perusahaan itu akan menjadi milikku."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesal. "Aku tak salah dengar? Appa salah memilih, tidak mungkin kau. Aku lah penerus tunggalnya."

Baekhyun menatapinya sebentar, pikirannya begitu terasa banyak hingga membuat kepalanya sakit. "Itu kan menurutmu. Kalau tak percaya tanyakan saja,"

Chanyeol memandangnya cukup lama. "Aku tak tahu apa maumu sebenarnya."

"Cukup lakukan perintahku, selesai kan? Hanya satu bulan." Baekhyun memandangnya serius, mencoba meluluhkan hati pria ini meski dalam hati ia mengeluh. "Dan perusahaan itu jadi milikmu."

Chanyeol memandangnya. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan tawaran ini. Ia tertarik kenapa Baekhyun yang menunjukkan kebenciannya padanya ini malah terkesan memaksanya untuk mengikuti aturan bodoh itu. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi satu bulan setelahnya. Apa ada maksud lain dari semua ini?

 _Byun Baekhyun, pria ini... apa yang sedang ia rencanakan?_

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku tak yakin, hanya satu bulan kan? Jangan harapkan yang lebih dariku."

Pernyataan berbelit tanda setuju dari Chanyeol—menurut Baekhyun, membuatnya tersenyum. "Ya, asal kau melakukannya dengan benar."

Senyuman misterius yang mencurigakan...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Cklik.

Chanyeol mengusap pergelangan tangannya, dikepal-kepalkannya tangannya lalu ditariknya kerah baju pelayan yang mengantarkan kunci borgol beserta pakaiannya itu.

"E-eh?" Pelayan itu terkejut. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan seringai jahat.

"Harusnya kau datang lebih awal. Kau mau jadi ikan panggang?"

"M-maaf! Tapi ini permintaan Tuan Byun." Cicit pelayan itu. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Ia kemudian menjauhkan pelayan itu darinya lalu menarik kopernya. Pelayan itu masih terdiam didepan pintu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau benar-benar ingin kupanggang?"

"A-ah." Pelayan itu terkejut lalu membungkuk. "Permisi."

Chanyeol mengangguk saja lalu menutup pintu dengan sembarangan. Dikuncinya pintu itu dan melangkah menuju kamar. "Tuan Byun? Jadi benar-benar rencananya kan?" Chanyeol mendengus. Ia memasuki kamar dan melihat Pria Byun yang terbaring di kasur, sedang tidur nyenyak. Chanyeol meletakkan kopernya sembarangan dan mendekati kasur. Ditendangnya Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

GDUBRAK!

"Aduh!"

Baekhyun terbangun dan terduduk. Ia menatap kearah dorongan tadi dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol menyahut datar. "Hanya membersihkan kuman dari kasurku."

"Kuman katamu?" Baekhyun bangkit. "Oh, ada sampah busuk yang mengganggu mimpi indahku."

Chanyeol pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, hendak tidur. Sebelum sempat ia terpejam, Baekhyun mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.

Mungkin ini yang disebut mata dibalas mata, catatan dibalas catatan, mati dibalas mati.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Balasan Baekhyun malah kelewatan santai.

"Tidak ada~" ucapnya. "Tidurlah ditempat lain. Aku duluan yang berada disini, jadi ini kasurku."

"Tidak bisa. Ini rumah milik keluargaku, jadi aku tidur disini! Kau hanya menumpang, cebol."

Kalimat ini membuat Baekhyun dongkol. Ia tahu ini memang rumah keluarga Chanyeol, dan ia memang terkesan menumpang apapun alasannya. Karena tahu diri dan malas berdebat, Baekhyun mengalah dan mengambil satu bantal diatas kasur berukuran queen size itu. Ranjangnya cukup untuk dua orang sebenarnya, tetapi masing-masing dari mereka tidak mau tidur bersama. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan senyuman kemenangan dari Chanyeol. Ia memilih keluar dan tidur disofa.

"Dia sadar diri rupanya." Chanyeol mendesah. "Kenapa panas sekali?" Chanyeol beralih mengatur pemanas ruangan. Meski rumah ini sederhana, setidaknya ada pemanas ruangan di kamar ini. Tetapi Chanyeol lebih suka suasana sejuk. Dan dimalam hari, daerah disini memang lebih dingin udaranya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan berbaring. "Begini lebih baik." Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, menyelami mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol terganggu dengan desahan diluar kamar. Kamarnya terbuka, ia lupa menutupnya setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ini. Jarak antara ruang TV dan kamarnya cukup dekat, ditambah suasana hening, suara desahan itu terdengar jelas. Ingin rasanya bangkit untuk menutup kamarnya, tetapi ia terlalu malas. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun lakukan sampai mengeluarkan desahan itu. Atau mungkin itu suara maling? Atau hantu?

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya. Ia diselimuti rasa penasaran. Jika itu maling mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengatasinya, diakan kuat. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu hantu? Atau Baekhyun sedang dicekik hantu sekarang?

"Masa bodoh."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur lagi, mencoba untuk tidur. Tak berapa lama, matanya terbuka lagi. "Ini mengganggu." Ia segera bangkit dan menuju ruang TV, melihat bagaimana kondisi ruangan itu sekarang.

Chanyeol melihat suasana begitu tenang. Tidak ada maling ataupun hantu seperti yang ia pikirkan, disofa sana hanya ada Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan sedikit meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kurasa ia tidak mati." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan beralih menutup pintu kamarnya, baru saja ia ingin menutup pintu, desahan lain terdengar.

"Uhh... Dingin..."

Chanyeol menatap kearah pria itu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia mendekat kearah pria itu, berdiri disamping sofa dan berjongkok menatap wajahnya. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat menggigil.

"Kedinginan?" Chanyeol berbisik. "Padahal suhu sekarang tidak dingin menurutku."

Chanyeol masih betah menatap wajah polos pria yang terlihat manis itu. Wajahnya begitu manis, sama manisnya dengan sosok mungil yang ia temui dulu, sosok Baekhyunnie yang begitu polos. Mata bulatnya menatap helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah manis itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar tergerak untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu.

"HAATCHI!"

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. Matanya membulat lucu sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut akibat bersinan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala pria ini karena mengejutkannya.

"Uffhh..." Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan. Lututnya semakin mendekati dagu, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan suhu. Meski begitu matanya tetap terpejam. Chanyeol malah terdiam melihat itu.

"Biarkan saja dia mati kedinginan." Chanyeol bangkit, menuju kamarnya. Baru satu langkah, ia terdiam. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mendekati Baekhyun, menggendongnya dari depan dan membawanya menuju kamar. Cukup mudah baginya, selain ia kuat, tubuh Baekhyun juga ringan.

"Uh?" Baekhyun serasa melayang sekarang. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu kedinginan. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tetapi suhu sekarang sangat nyaman. Baekhyun melesakkan kepalanya kedada Chanyeol, mencari posisi nyaman. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu hampir saja menjatuhkannya karena kaget. Ia melihat senyuman kecil dibibir itu. Chanyeol heran sendiri. Dibaringkannya Baekhyun di kasur secara perlahan. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu menggigil. Suhu kamar memang lebih tinggi dibanding suhu di ruang TV. Chanyeol mengatur suhu yang pas agar dirinya tidak terasa panas dan Baekhyun tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu ia baring kembali di kasur setelah menutup pintu. Bantal guling dijadikannya pembatas antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Awas kau macam-macam," bisik Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya. Kali ini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun yang membuatnya repot-repot melakukan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaa~

Akhirnya selesai #terharu Kisah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendominasi chapter ini huhuhu~ oke, maaf baru update, baru ada kouta jadi update secepat kilat nih, paling cepat loh. Btw, kali ini terasa panjang ya mwehehehe

Maaf gak bisa balas review, soalnya ada urusan nih #maafkandiriku# tapi saya senang lho membaca review kalian, gak nyangka ada yang suka TvT mudah-mudahan saya balas chapter depan.

Sebenarnya chapter selanjut udah jadi dan akan saya update minggu depan, kalo banyak yang review mungkin lebih cepat, jadi~ yeah you know what i mean.

Oke, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, jangan jadi siders mulu :v

 **Review**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


End file.
